You
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: After thirteen years Emily sees the man who broke her heart again. She joins the BAU after something pushes her to have to leave where she was living at. Will her Dad be able to help her? Will the man who broke her heart be able to fix her? Who is her dad
1. Prologue

A/N: Yes, I know you are probably wondering why I'm starting another story when I have quite a few started already… Well this story is going to be another multi chapter story but it's also a dare. The dare was given to me by my friend Diane aka Ilovetoread25. On top of that that I'm Sorry and What She Wants will be finished by the middle of next week. Also Auction and Love is close to being finished. You will see why this story is a dare when you read it. I hope that you enjoy it. This story will be slightly AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Emily Prentiss was nervous about today. Today is going to be her first day at the BAU. Only two people knew that she was coming. She was nervous about seeing one of the team members because she wasn't sure how she would react to working with him. It has been many years since she saw him last and since the night they shared. She has kept a secret from him for years and wasn't sure if she should tell him or how she should tell him.

Emily grabbed up her briefcase and the other bag. Her daughter was at school and her mother was going to pick her up from school when the day was over. She took a deep breath as she left her house. She needed to quell her nerves. Who knew maybe since it's been thirteen years he wouldn't even recognize her. She could hope that was the case anyways. Emily got in her car and headed to the FBI building in Quantico, Virginia.

She dialed a familiar number and when she heard the person answer the phone she said "Hey, Daddy it's me. I'm on my way now. Are you sure this is a good thing?"

Her dad chuckled. "Yes, Pumpkin I'm sure. Your mom is picking up our Granddaughter after school and will bring her by here so she can see us both and see where we work. It will be alright Emily. I'm not even sure if he remembers you."

Emily laughed lightly. "I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not Dad. At the time him and his wife were having problems because he wanted to join the FBI. I can't believe that I did what I did. I still beat myself up over it."

Her dad sighed. "Pumpkin you can't take back what you did. Just like you can't stop yourself from loving who you love. It will be alright sweetie. I will see you in a few minutes."

Emily sighed and said "I'm getting ready to pull into the parking garage now. Does he even know that you have a daughter? At the time you and mom were having problems and mom did keep her name when you two married."

Her dad laughed. "Well if he doesn't know he is about to find out. I will meet you in the bullpen. Just calm down sweetie."

Emily sighed and closed her cell phone. She took in a couple deep breaths before getting out of her car. She decided to leave her ready bag in the car for now. She grabbed her purse and her briefcase and walked over to the elevator. She couldn't decide if she was lucky or not as the elevator doors opened as soon as she pushed the button. She took in another deep breath as she entered the elevator. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes as the elevator went up. When the doors opened she opened her eyes and took in another deep breath before exiting the elevator.

She looked through the glass doors into the bullpen and saw her dad standing there watching the elevators. She let the smile loose and walked towards the doors. Before she could even pull them open her dad pushed them open and pulled her into BAU bullpen.

"He knows that he is getting a new Agent but doesn't know who. I will go into his office with you. Just calm down Pumpkin." Emily's dad said.

Emily bit her lip and nodded. Her dad wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her past the surprised faces of everyone. Her dad knocked on a door and then entered it pulling her with him.

"Hotch are you ready to meet our newest team member?" Emily's dad asked.

Hotch looked up and his mouth dropped open. He knew he was getting a new member but didn't even look to see who it was. Maybe if he did he wouldn't be as shocked as he was now. Not only was he shocked to see who was standing in front of him he was shocked to see his friend's arm around the woman's waist.

"Hello Miss Prentiss. It's been a long time." Hotch said through clenched teeth.

Emily just about gasped but instead held it in. "Yes, Hotchner it's been thirteen years to be exact. If you could just tell me where my desk is I will get out of your hair."

Hotch stood up and walked around his desk. He flinched when he saw Emily move back a couple steps. He knew that he had hurt her but he hadn't meant to. Hotch looked at his other Agent with a quirked eyebrow as Emily moved to stand behind him.

"Jason is there a reason why you're holding onto Agent Prentiss like you are?" Hotch asked.

Gideon raised an eyebrow. "Well Hotch that explanation is very easy. Emily here is my daughter."

Hotch couldn't contain the gasp that came through his lips. "She is your daughter? I didn't even know you had a daughter. Does Strauss know that your daughter is going to be on the same team as you?"

Gideon laughed. "I take it that the Director didn't tell you. Strauss is being transferred to California. Apparently she is being demoted and transferred because of something she did. Well I know what she did but I don't even want to go into that right now. And before you ask yes the Director knows that Emily is my daughter. And before people assume stuff no she didn't get the job because of me. She got it because of her own record and for something that happened a month ago. Now I will show her to her desk. I would advise you Aaron not to go near her right now."

Hotch raised an eyebrow but nodded. He knew eventually they would have to talk but he'd prefer not to have to do it anytime soon. He couldn't believe that the new Agent on the team was not only Gideon's daughter but the woman he had started to fall for even though he was married.

Gideon wrapped his arm back around Emily's waist and walked her out of Hotch's office. "You can breathe now daughter. The hard part is over for now. It'll all work out in the end. Are you going to be okay having to sit in between two men? I know that what you went through a month ago is still fresh in your mind but Morgan will protect you and Reid will listen if you need to talk. Spencer Reid is like my adoptive son. I hope you'll get along with him."

Emily smiled sadly. "Dad I'll be fine. I'll let you know if I'm not I promise. And I look forward to finally meeting Spencer Reid. You've talked about him so much I feel as if I know him already."

Gideon lead the way over to the desk and once he sat Emily down he turned to Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan. "Morgan and Reid this is Agent Prentiss. She is our newest team member. She is also my daughter."

Spencer smiled at Emily. He was the only one who knew that Jason Gideon had a daughter. Morgan was looking from Emily to Gideon with shock written all over his face.

Gideon looked at Morgan. "Morgan can I see you in my office please?"

Morgan nodded and stood up but before following Gideon he looked at Emily and said "Nice to meet you Agent Prentiss."

Emily nodded and then started talking to Spencer. She knew that she was going to love Spencer as a brother. Besides her dad right now Spencer was the only other man she felt comfortable being around.

A/N 2: So who has figured out what the dare was? By the way in this story Jason will not leave the FBI. He will end up moving up to the Section Chief job. Rossi will be joining the team also a little sooner than what he did on the show. As I said this story is a little AU. Click the button and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter. I'm glad that you liked it. And here is Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds *glares at Phoenix who is trying to say that we do own CM*

Morgan followed Gideon up the steps.

He stopped in shock as Gideon stopped and poked his head in Hotch's office and said "I mean it Hotch. Don't go down there and try to talk to Emily."

After Gideon said that he walked on to his office with Morgan following him. Gideon didn't shut his door because he wanted to be able to hear if Emily needed him. Gideon motioned for Morgan to sit down.

"Do you want to tell me why you brought me up here Gideon? I didn't even know that you had a child. Let alone a grown daughter." Morgan said.

Gideon rubbed his hand down his face and then looked at Morgan. "I will explain all that to you later on. Just know that Emily Prentiss is my daughter and I need you to do me a favor Morgan."

Morgan looked at Gideon and nodded. "Anything man you know that. What is it you need?"

Gideon closed his eyes and let out a deep breath and then opened his eyes and looked straight at Morgan.

"Morgan I need you to keep an eye on Emily. She transferred here from Chicago because of something that happened. She has a hard time around men and I can't really blame her. I need you to keep the men in the bullpen away from her. Make sure that they don't touch her in any way, shape, or form. I don't know how she will react to having a man touch her that isn't me or someone she knows."

Before Morgan could respond a scream was heard. Gideon jumped out of his chair and rushed out of his office with Morgan hot on his heels. Gideon took in the scene with one look and cursed under his breath. Hotch had also heard the scream and came running out of his office. Gideon ran by Hotch not even caring that he was coming out of his office. Gideon's eyes were only on his daughter and the man who stood in front of her with his fist clenched.

Emily was standing shaking behind her desk shaking. She couldn't believe that the man standing in front of her had the nerve to show his face to her. He betrayed her. He let her get hurt and the look in his eyes now told her that he was capable of hurting her. Reid was standing beside Emily with his hand on his gun. He wanted to help her but he wasn't sure what to do. Thankfully that decision was taken out of his hands when Gideon reached them with Morgan and Hotch right behind him.

"What are you doing here Stevens?" Gideon growled.

Stevens broke his gaze from Emily and looked over at Gideon. "I wanted to see your daughter. I couldn't believe it when I heard that she transferred here to the BAU. I had to be in town to meet with the Director so I thought I would come see her. It's been a while."

Emily kept cringing with each word that Stevens said but she held her head high and snapped. "I wonder why you haven't seen me you son of a fucking bitch!"

Stevens turned his face back towards Emily and took a step towards her with his hand still clenched into a fist. Before he could even finished the thought that crossed his mind Gideon tackled him to the floor. Gideon punched Stevens in the jaw and then in the stomach. He was doing now what he should have done a month ago.

Hotch looked over at Emily and saw her shaking real bad. He wondered what had caused that reaction but right now he didn't have time to analyze that. He thought about what he should do but before he could do anything there was a commotion at the doors to the bullpen of the BAU. He looked up and saw the Director of the FBI walking in followed by none other than David Rossi.

David Rossi had just walked into the bullpen of the BAU where he would be returning too. He looked down when he heard a grunt and his mouth fell open. Jason Gideon was punching some guy like there was no tomorrow. His gaze traveled upwards and when he saw his Goddaughter Emily Prentiss standing behind a desk and trembling. Everything clicked at that point. Dave looked over at James and motioned that he was going to go to Emily and that James could get Jason.

Dave high tailed it over to where Emily stood frozen to her spot and when he got there he pulled her into his arms saying "It's alright honey. Your dad and Uncle James will take care of him. Just stay here with me honey."

Emily couldn't say anything so she just burrowed further into Dave's arms. She was no longer aware of anything around her. Her mind kept shutting down but in reality anybody who knew what had happened to her wouldn't blame her. Dave knew that Emily was blocking everything out so he just rubbed her back and whispered in her ear. He looked over and saw that James and Hotch with Morgan's help had pulled Jason off of Stevens.

James looked over at Stevens and growled. "I told you to leave this building. I told you not to go anywhere near Emily Prentiss. This is why I fired you. YOU ARE TO LEAVE THIS BUILDING AND YOU ARE TO HAVE NO CONTACT WHAT SO EVER WITH EMILY PRENTISS. If you contact her again I will not hesitate to throw the book at you. You were in the wrong. You chose to do what you did. Now I have to clean up the mess. You are fired but have no fear you will be appearing in front of a judge for the part you played in the fiasco in Chicago. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Stevens took one last look at Emily and snarled "This isn't over Prentiss! You ruined my life and my career. I will have yours before you know it."

Before James could give the order to stop him Stevens ran out of the BAU bullpen. James looked over and saw Emily in Dave's arms and a sad smile came across his face. He was hoping that by surrounding Emily with people she knew and trusted that she would behave like she once use too. Looking at her now he knew that it was going to take more than that.

Hotch looked to where Emily was and his eyebrows rose. She wouldn't talk to him hardly but here she was in Dave's arms.

"Just what in the hell happened here?" Hotch asked everyone.

Gideon ignored Hotch and walked over to Dave and Emily with James and Morgan on his heels. Dave let Jason take Emily from him and he walked over and held his hand out to Hotch.

"How are you doing Aaron?" Dave asked.

Hotch raised an eye brow but smiled. "I'm doing alright. So I see that you know Prentiss."

Dave chuckled. "I should know her. She is my Goddaughter."

Hotch was surprised again for the second time that day. "I didn't know that. So do you know what is going on there? Why are you, James, Jason, and now Morgan all protective of Prentiss."

Dave looked over to where he saw Jason calming Emily down with Morgan's help who said something that actually made Emily laugh.

"I know why but it's not my story. If you want to know ask Emily. Actually if you want to know ask Gid or James. If what I know is true Emily still can't stand to hear your name mentioned. So she will not talk to you if she can help it. She wouldn't a month ago and because of what happened a month ago she definitely won't talk to you now." Dave said.


	3. Chapter 2

Hotch watched Jason and the Director talking to Emily. She seemed to finally be calming down. He turned away from the sight of Emily Prentiss because seeing her made his heart beat faster. This was the same problem he had when he first met her. He had met her once before she left for Yale but didn't really remember her. He met her again when he went back to the Ambassador's house for a week when he first joined the BAU because of someone targeting the Ambassador and her daughter. When he saw Emily again he fell for her and fell for her hard and at that time him and Hayley had been separated and talking about divorce.

Hotch shook his head to clear it. He couldn't afford to think about that week out of time. He was back with Hayley and she just had his son a year ago. He couldn't think about anything but that. Even though he knew something was off with Hayley. He could tell because of the way she acts. Sometimes he can't help but wonder if she remembers that he is a profiler.

Hotch took a chance and looked over at Emily and saw that she was looking at him. He decided to approach her but as soon as he took the first step she shook her head and anger came into her eyes. He stopped at the sight of the anger in her eyes. He had hoped after he saw her first thing this morning that since it was thirteen years ago that she had forgiven and forgotten what he had said and done to her. Apparently she hadn't and he couldn't really blame her.

"So Dave how long have you known Emily?" Hotch asked.

Dave looked at Hotch and followed his eyes and saw that he was staring at Emily. "Aaron first off if I was you I would take your eyes off of Emily. Secondly I've known Emily since she was born. Gideon was away on a case when Elizabeth went into labor and I was drafted to be there in his place. As soon as I held Emily in my arms I felt love for her swell in my heart. Aaron can I give you a little advice?"

Hotch finally took his eyes off of Emily and looked back at Dave. "What is your advice Dave? And I know for a fact if I would have said no you would have given it to me anyways."

A grim look came over Dave's face as he looked Hotch in the eyes. "Leave Emily alone. Don't go near her unless it's about a case. Keep the conversation professional and don't cross the line. Aaron you are one of my best friends but Emily is like a daughter to me. She is the daughter of my other best friend. Jason nor I will allow you to hurt her again. You broke her before Aaron and I will not let you do it again. So stay away from her. I mean it too."

Hotch looked at Dave with hooded eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt her. Do you think she was the only one hurt through all that?"

Dave glared at Hotch. "I sure as hell know she was the only one hurting through that Aaron. You broke her. You never should have let anything start if you even suspected you would have ended back up with Hayley. You should have left Emily alone. I watched her try to pick her life up. I watched her act like everything was alright when I knew because of her eyes that she was in a lot of pain. I refuse to let you do that to her again. I refuse to see her so broken that she doesn't eat or drink anything for days on end. Do I make myself clear?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow but nodded. "You've made yourself clear Dave. Why is she even working here? Why did she transfer?"

Dave cleared his throat. "I can't and won't tell you that Aaron. It's not my place and even if it was right now you don't deserve to know. Just know that right now Emily needs familiar faces around her and she will have it. The Director thought it was a good idea to bring her into the BAU and I agree. Emily is a damn good Agent and an exceptional profiler. You don't know her Aaron so don't presume to judge her."

Hotch nodded and let his mind wander back again. He knew that he had to stop all of the thinking that he was doing but his mind just wouldn't listen to him. He couldn't help but wonder if his life would have been any different than it was now if he would have left Hayley back then and got together with Emily. He shook his head once again to clear it. He couldn't afford to think like that. He had a wife and a son and he wasn't going to do anything to rock the boat even more than it already was.

A/N: I know this chapter is short but chapter 4 will make up for that in spades. I just wanted to let you all know what was running through his mind. Click the button and review!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad that you're liking this story... This chapter is done to a prompt.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

T.V. Show: Happy Days

Prompt Title: Like Mother, Like Daughter

Around 3:30 that afternoon a girl came running into the BAU bullpen followed by Elizabeth Prentiss. All of the team was still down in the bullpen. Hotch was still talking to Dave.

"Uncle Dave!!!" the girl called.

Dave turned around just in time to catch the young woman in his arms and he laughed. "What are you doing here Kia?"

Kia laughed and said "I came to see Mom and Grandpa. They both told me last night I could see where they work. I wasn't expecting to see you though. I thought you were coming over tonight to check on Mom and me?"

Dave laughed and said "Well there was a change of plans. Your Uncle James called me and asked me if I would come back to the FBI and after he told me why of course I couldn't not come back. You will still see me tonight though. Go give your mom a hug and a kiss she needs it."

Kia nodded and then ran over to her mom and Dave turned back to Aaron who was a little pale. "Are you alright Aaron?"

Hotch shook his head to clear it and looked back at Dave. "So Prentiss has a daughter? How old is she?"

Dave knew why Aaron was asking but he wasn't going to confirm anything. He still remembered the conversation that he had with Emily when she found out she was pregnant and he wasn't going to tell Aaron anything. Emily had valid reasons for not telling him anything and he wouldn't break her confidence.

"If you want to know Aaron talk to Emily. That is all I'm saying about my niece. I will tell you though her name is Kia." Dave said.

Hotch nodded and looked at the girl in question. "She looks just like her mother."

Dave snorted. "If you only knew Aaron. Let's just say like mother, like daughter. Kia does a lot of things that Emily does and a lot of stuff that Emily did when she was Kia's age."

Hotch continued to look at the girl and she must have felt his eyes on her because she turned towards him and glared. He was taken back with the glare because he could have sworn he knew that glare but wasn't sure where he knew it from. Hotch looked over at Dave when he heard Dave chuckle.

"Something you find funny Dave?" Hotch asked.

Dave just shook his head. "Not a thing Aaron. If you will excuse me I need to make sure my Goddaughter is alright and finalize plans for tonight. Maybe you should bring the rest of your team up here to meet Emily and me. I know that Morgan and Reid aren't your only team members. And yes I know of both Morgan and Reid because of Jason."

Hotch just nodded and turned on his heel. Instead of calling them like he could have he decided to walk and get them. He needed to get away from one Emily Prentiss for a while. She was bringing up to many memories. He wasn't sure how he was going to work with her but he knew had to try. He didn't get a choice in the matter.

Hotch walked to JJ's office and knocked on the door before sticking his head in. "JJ I need you to come to the bullpen. We have a new member of the team and you need to meet her."

JJ stood up and walked towards Hotch. "Okay Hotch. Do you want me to grab Penelope or will you?"

Hotch shook his head. "I will get her. You go on to the bullpen."

JJ nodded and started towards the bullpen while Hotch walked to what they called Garcia's dungeon. He ran his id card and punched in the access code and let himself in.

Garcia turned around when she heard the door opened and smiled when she saw Hotch. "What can I do for you Boss Man?"

Hotch chuckled and said "I need you to come up to the bullpen for a few minutes. We have a new team member and I'd like for you to meet her."

Garcia jumped out of her chair and ushered Hotch out of her office. "Well why didn't you call me sooner?"

Hotch just shook his head. "I would have but we ran into a problem in the bullpen that needed to be taken care of. Although I wasn't the one who took care of it."

Garcia gave Hotch a strange look but didn't say anything. As they entered the bullpen Garcia gasped.

Hotch looked over at Garcia and said "Are you alright Garcia?"

Garcia let out a squeal and ran towards Emily leaving Hotch standing back in shock.

"Oh my God Em what are you doing here? When did you get here? And where is my favorite niece?" Garcia fired the questions out.

Emily let out a laugh when she saw Garcia and she threw her arms around Garcia. "Oh my God Pen I'm so happy to see you. It's been to long since I last seen you."

Garcia let out a sigh. "I know it has been but at least we've talked on the phone and emailed one another. I was so sorry to hear about what happened to you in Chicago. If you need to talk I'm here for you."

Emily hugged Garcia again. "I know you are Pen but do me a favor and not mention what happened to anyone. The Director has sealed the file so nobody will know. And I need to move on from it. As for your favorite niece she is over there with Dave."

Hotch cleared his throat as he walked closer. "So Garcia you know Prentiss?"

Garcia glared at Hotch. "Yes, I know Emily and her daughter. Her daughter is actually my Goddaughter. I've known Em for thirteen and a half years."

Hotch's mouth dropped open in shock but snapped closed when he saw Emily glaring at him. He decided to just nod but look into things further. He watched in silence as Garcia walked over and pulled Emily's daughter into her arms for a hug and then his mouth dropped open when he saw Dave give Garcia a hug. As a rule Dave was hardly ever affectionate to anyone.

Gideon saw where Hotch was looking and decided that now was the time to officially introduce Emily to everyone so he said "JJ, Garcia, Morgan, Reid, and Hotch I would like to introduce you to my daughter Emily Prentiss and my Granddaughter Kia Prentiss."

Kia laughed at something Garcia said to her and Gideon looked over at Emily and said "Like Mother, Like Daughter. She is your daughter Princess."

Emily gave a weak smile and leaned her head on her father's shoulder after saying "It's nice to officially meet you Morgan, Spencer, and JJ."

Hotch watched in concern as Emily leaned on Jason for support. He couldn't help but wonder once again what had happened to her. She definitely wasn't the woman he remembered from thirteen years ago. Then again thirteen years is a long time and anything could have happened since then.

A/N 2: I hope that you like this chapter… I also have the next 5 chapters wrote so when I get enough reviews I will post the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay the italicized words are flashback!!! Enjoy this chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

After taking one last look at his team Hotch decided to go back up to his office. He needed some place quiet because he couldn't stop the memories from coming to the front of his mind. He couldn't hold them off any longer and he needed to be alone for what he was about to go through.

_Hotch was back at Ambassador Prentiss's house. She had been receiving threats and he was called in to read over them and see if they were legitimate. Not only had she received threats her daughter had as well. Hotch had met Emily Prentiss once before briefly but this time as soon as he saw her something happened that had never happened to him before. That first look was all it took for him. He wanted her right then and there. He didn't care that he was married. Actually he had been separated for two months by this time. There was something about Emily Prentiss that was pulling Hotch towards her._

_Hotch took Emily out the first night he met her. They had a lot in common. She was twenty three and he was twenty six. He could actually talk to her about his work and not have her freak out. She was a willing listener. They spent the evening together until 2:00 A.M. when he finally took her back to her moms. The next day he was with her again. They went shopping that day and Hotch told her about his wife and how he felt as if she was trying to change him and about how hard it was for him when they first separated. Emily listened and sympathized with him. Hotch admitted to Emily that he no longer felt the pull towards his wife that he once did. _

_They spent every day together when Hotch had free time during the day. At nights they were always together. One night things ended up going all the way and Emily later admitted to Aaron that she had fallen for him. Hotch knew he was falling for her but something stopped him from telling her. The next day he found out what stopped him from telling her. Hayley called Hotch and told him that she was pregnant. Hotch felt as if his world had just exploded. He knew that he couldn't leave Hayley now so he broke things off with Emily. He had no choice even though he really didn't want too. Hotch left after writing Emily a note telling her that he is going back to his wife Hayley and that he is sorry for causing her pain and he also put in the letter that he regretted what he did. He didn't really regret it but he hoped that by putting it in the letter that it would make it easier for her and he prayed that she wouldn't try to contact him._

_Nine weeks after Hotch left Emily he received a phone call. "Hotchner."_

"_Aaron, it's Emily Prentiss. We need to talk." Emily said on the other end of the phone._

_Hotch closed his eyes as he felt pain wash over him. "We have nothing to talk about Miss Prentiss."_

_Emily gasped in pain and shock and Hotch heard her. He wanted to beat his head into a brick wall. He hated that he had to hurt her but he couldn't leave Hayley. She had just lost their baby and she needed him._

"_Aaron please I need to tell you something and it's important." Emily said through her tears._

_Hotch knew that the only way he was going to get off the phone was to be harsh so harsh is what he was._

"_Listen Miss Prentiss you were an easy lay. I liked the days we had together but that time has come to an end. I'm back with my wife and I'm staying there. You need to lose my number. Don't ever call me again. I don't want to speak to you and I don't care what you think it is you need to tell me." Hotch snarled._

_Hotch waited to see if she was going to respond but when he heard something hit the floor he knew that what he said got through to her. He hung up the phone and put his head in his hands as he let loose the tears. He never wanted to hurt her. He never wanted to cause her pain. He really had fell for her in the short time he had known him._

Hotch came back to the present when his phone rang. Before answering it he shut his eyes trying to get rid of the memories. He looked out of his office window and saw that Emily was looking up at his office window. He couldn't tell you what he saw in her eyes but he saw something that he couldn't put a name too.

A/N 2: Alright there you have it from Hotch's perspective on what he did and how he felt doing it. In a couple of chapter you will have Emily's flashback of what happened between her and Hotch as well as her flashback of what happened in Chicago. Click the button and review!!!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright this chapter will start the next day off. If I keep going like I was I could have like 25 chapters all for one day… LOL…

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Day 2

Emily Prentiss was up early today for two reasons. One reason was she was taking her daughter to school today and the second reason is because she didn't really sleep last night. Then again her not sleeping real well seems to be the norm for her lately. Although last night she had a visitor who ended up staying the night with her. She was more thankful for that then she could ever express.

A knock sounded on Emily's bedroom door and she called out "Come in."

Dave walked in and smiled when he saw his Goddaughter dressed and ready to go. "Are you ready to go honey? I figured we could leave your car here and I will drive us. We can drop Kia off at school."

Emily smiled at Dave and nodded. Dave walked over and gave Emily a hug before going to check and see if his niece was ready to go. He knew that Emily had been up a while so he wasn't surprised to find her ready. He heard her moving around at 5 this morning. Dave went and knocked on Kia's door and laughed when Kia opened up her door dressed and her backpack on her shoulder.

"Is mom ready to go yet Uncle Dave?" Kia asked.

Dave smirked and said "You should know that she is. We are taking my car. This way if your mom gets upset for any reason today I can drive her home."

Kia nodded and a sad smile replaced the happy smile she had. "Make sure that asshole stays away from my Mom Uncle Dave. If he doesn't you hit him."

Dave grinned and said "I promise if Aaron goes up to your mom I will stop him or hit him as you said."

Kia smiled and stood on her tip toes and kissed Dave on the cheek. "I knew there was a reason why you're my favorite Uncle. Am I coming to mom's work place after school again?"

Emily who had just walked out of her bedroom said "Yes, you are sweetheart. Your Uncle James wants to see you since he didn't get to spend a whole lot of time with you yesterday."

Kia grinned and let out a squeal. "I'm so happy that I get to spend time with Uncle James. He teaches me stuff."

Emily let out a chuckle and said "I know what he teaches you even though you both think I don't. I just hope you have no reason to ever use what he teaches you."

Dave looked in between the two most important women in his life. "Just what is James teaching my niece?"

Emily and Kia both laughed and Kia said "Uncle James is teaching me self defense tactics."

Dave nodded. "That is a good thing. Alright ladies we need to go if we're going to have Kia at school on time and Emily at work."

Emily and Kia laughed again but headed out of the apartment with Dave behind them. Kia jumped in the backseat and Emily got into the passenger seat as Dave got into the driver's seat. Soon they were heading to Kia's school. After dropping her off and telling her they would see her later Dave headed to Quantico. He looked over at Emily and noticed that she was staring out the car window. He knew the look on her face.

"What are you thinking about honey?" Dave asked.

Emily turned her head towards Dave and let out a sigh. "Am I really going to be able to work in the same building of the bastard who broke my heart? Am I really going to be able to work in a building full of men I don't know? Will I ever get back to the way I was before last month happened? Will I ever be able to get over it? Will I ever be able to move on? Will I ever be able to trust my judgment again?"

If Dave could have closed his eyes he would have but he couldn't since he was driving. Her words held so much pain in them. He wished that he knew how to make the pain go away. She has been through too much in her life.

As Dave pulled into the parking garage and parked he turned to look at Emily before they got out of the car and grabbed her hand.

"Now honey you listen to me. What happened last month was in no way, shape or form your fault. The two men you should have been able to trust betrayed you. As for working in the same building as Aaron you will do just fine. You have your dad, your Uncle James, Penelope Garcia and me. If you don't want to talk to him you don't have to. I don't blame you for being mad at him. He deserves a lot more than your anger Emily. The same working in a building full of men that you don't know. You're not alone and you never will be again. Now are you ready to go inside? Don't let Aaron see how much you having to work with him bothers you." Dave said.

Emily took in a couple deep breaths and then nodded. Dave jumped out of the driver's seat and waited on Emily at the front of his car. Once Emily reached Dave he took her ready bag from her and then wrapped his arm around her waist. He really didn't care what people thought. Emily leaned into Dave thinking the same thing. She didn't really care about what people thought. Right now Dave was her strength and she needed all the strength she could get she thought to herself as Dave and her got into the elevator.

Dave made sure that his arm was secure around Emily's waist as the exited the elevator. He saw Hotch standing in front of Morgan's desk talking to him. He felt Emily tense up but he squeezed her side reassuringly letting her know that she wasn't alone. Emily let the tension out of her body as Dave pulled open one of the glass doors. Emily felt a smile start on her face when she saw Penelope waiting at her desk.

"Hey Pen what are you doing up here instead of the office you told me about yesterday?" Emily asked as her and Dave reached her desk.

Penelope gave Dave a grin when she saw his arm wrapped around Emily's waist and she said teasingly "So Dave is there something you want to tell little old me about you and Emily?"

Dave laughed and shot a look at Hotch and saw that his jaw was tight so he said "Depends on what you mean Garcia. I stayed at Emily's place last night if that is what you're wondering."

Emily had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at the fact that Penelope's mouth had dropped open. She looked around and saw that Morgan and Reid were both looking at Dave in astonishment and surprise and when she looked at Hotch he gave her a furious look and stormed away up to his office.

Emily finally let the laugh loose and laughed even harder when her dad came out of his office and said "What is so funny out here?"

Dave seeing that Emily wasn't going to stop laughing anytime soon said between his own laughter "Everyone seems to think I stayed at Emily's for the wrong reasons."

Gideon started laughing as he walked down the steps and over to them. "What did you say to make them think that Rossi?"

Penelope finally got her mouth under control and said "I asked Dave if there was something he wanted to tell me about him and Emily because he walked in with his arm around her waist. He then said it depends on what I mean and then he said he stayed at Emily's last night."

Gideon let out a chuckle and said "Well he did stay at Emily's last night. He helped Kia with her homework and then made sure that Emily relaxed. We need to be in the conference room though."

Spencer looked over at Emily. "Would you like to sit next to me Emily?"

Emily smiled and nodded her head yes and Dave said "I will sit on Emily's other side. Garcia why don't you sit next to me?"

Penelope nodded. She knew that this was Dave's way of letting her know he wanted to close ranks around Emily. Penelope knew all about Hotch and what he did. Even though she had no problem with him on a professional level she did have a small problem with him on a personal level but she would never let him know that. Penelope even guessed right that Spencer Reid knew some of what was going on.

On the way into the conference room Spencer leaned over and whispered in Emily's ear "I know most of what happened to you and I want you to know that I'm sorry especially about Hotch. I figured making sure you sat by me would be a way to keep you away from him."

Emily blushed a little but looked at Spencer with a smile and whispered back "Thank you so much Spencer. I don't even know if I'm going to be able to work here but I want to give it a try. I'm not really ready to deal with Hotch yet. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone what you know."

Spencer nodded. "I promise I won't say anything. I'm glad that I have finally got to meet you. Gideon has become like a father to me and he talks about you a lot so I felt as if I already knew you."

Emily chuckled as they took their seats. "I know what you mean Spence. Do you mind if I call you Spence? Dad talks about you too."

Spencer threw Emily a smile. "You can call me that if it will make you smile. I may not know you a whole lot but I hate seeing you sad."

Emily gave Spencer a genuine smile. "Thanks for caring."

Spencer nodded and then looked towards where JJ was standing next to Hotch. He hung his head down when he saw Hotch glaring at him. He wasn't sure what made Hotch glare at him like that. He looked around and saw that Dave was indeed sitting on the other side of Emily with Garcia next to him. Gideon was sitting across from Emily and Morgan next to him. Spencer wanted to tell Emily that everything would be okay when Hotch started talking and she tensed.

"Now I know most of you met our new team member yesterday but I thought that we would do a formal introduction of everyone. Everyone welcome Agent Prentiss." Hotch said in a hard voice.

Emily flinched and looked up with hatred in her eyes and didn't think to hold her tongue as she stood up.

"You know Agent Hotchner you need to work on your introductions. Just because you have a problem with me doesn't mean that you can say my name like that. If you had a problem with me professionally then I would say fine but no your problem is with me personally. So get your fucking head out of your ass and grow the fuck up!" Emily spat.

Everyone stared at Emily in shock. Dave was silently applauding her as was Gideon and Garcia. Everything Emily just said was true.

Hotch glared at Emily and walked around the table to stand in front of her and snarled "My problem with you is professionally. I don't know what your skills are and I don't know how you got on this team. My guess is that you used your father to get on this team. He may not see it but I do!"

Emily gasped and then her eyes turned hard as stone and she yelled "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY SKILLS ARE? HOW ABOUT I FUCKING TELL YOU THEN? LAST MONTH I FOUND OUT MY PARTNER WAS A BAD AGENT! I TOOK HIM DOWN BUT NOT BEFORE HE GOT TWO OFF TWO SHOTS THAT HIT ME! YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I GOT THIS JOB? I GOT THIS JOB BECAUSE I'M A DAMNED GOOD PROFILER. THE PROFILE I GAVE THE DIRECTOR OF THE FBI WAS DEAD ON AND HE WAS ABLE TO GET RID OF THE OTHER AGENTS IN THE CHICAGO FIELD OFFICE THAT TURNED ROGUE."

Everyone sat back in stunned silence at what Emily was saying. They knew something bad had happened to her but the only ones who knew for sure what it was, was Dave, Gideon and Garcia.

Emily finished in a whisper "You think I got on this team because of my father? Well let me profile you and tell me if I'm right or wrong. Thirteen years ago you wined, dined and seduced me without a thought to my feels. You told me that you were falling in love with me and yet the first call from your wife whom you were separated from you went running home. You didn't even stay to see if the threats that my mom and me were getting were real. You want to know how fucking real they were? I got kidnapped! When my mom tried to call you, you blew her off because you didn't give a fuck about anyone other than your wife. I tried to call you thirteen years ago and you didn't have time to talk to me. You had no fucking clue what I was going to say to you but you didn't care. Now let me profile how you are today Aaron fucking Hotchner. Even though you're still married work is your life. You have a young son who loves you and adores you but yet you can't stand to be in the same room as his mother. You are staying in a marriage where you no longer love your wife but think that it is the right thing to do. You don't let anyone on your team close to you and you shut everyone out. How am I doing?"

Hotch glared at Emily because he knew what she said was right so he growled "Not bad but now it's my turn. You're a woman who has no man in her life beside two old men. You are in love with one of them but he doesn't know it. You had a child out of wedlock so you must be easy like I said thirteen years ago. You get along with your mom but you're no longer as close to her as you once was. You are the apple of your father's eye but yet he doesn't talk about you ever to anybody that I know about. I wonder why that is. Is it because he is ashamed of you and of what you have become?"

Emily gasped as tears filled her eyes. She ran out of the conference room and didn't look back. Dave and Jason both jumped up out of their chairs while Penelope and JJ both ran after Emily.

Rossi was the one next to Hotch and before Hotch could block it or even duck Rossi punched him in his jaw.

"You stupid son of a bitch. What in the hell were you fucking thinking?" Gideon growled.

Hotch looked at Dave in surprise and said "Why in the hell did you hit me?"

Gideon advanced towards Hotch with Morgan behind him.

Morgan shook his head "Hotch why in the hell did you just do that? I know from the look on your face that you didn't mean half of what you just said."

Gideon growled and drew his arm back but Morgan stopped him before he could punch Hotch.

"You want to know why I didn't talk about her you fucking idiot? Reid knows all about her. I never once mentioned her in front of you because she made me promise not to. She didn't want to hear your name and didn't want me talking about her in front of you. Now I know why. So fucking help me Hotch if you just destroyed everything Rossi and I have done to rebuild her self esteem you better run and hide because I will shoot you with your own fucking gun!" Gideon snarled before leaving the conference room to go find his daughter.

A/N 2: And yes I'm ending this chapter here. The next chapter picks up where this one left off. If you want the next chapter posted in the morning then review, review, review!!! As I said before this story is slight AU!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Dave stood still as Gideon left the conference room. As soon as Gideon was out of view Dave took one more step and stood nose to nose with Hotch.

"You want to know why I hit you. I will tell you why. I hit you because of the woman who just ran out of here in tears. You insensitive little prick. How could you even think for one damn minute that she is in love with me? If she is in love with anyone it's you. It's always been you." Dave said.

Hotch opened his mouth and then closed it before opening it again. "If she isn't in love with you then why did you have your arm around her waist this morning? Why was she leaning on you? She doesn't love me Dave. If she did she wouldn't have moved on so quickly and had a kid with another man."

Dave growled and lunged at Hotch knocking him to the ground before Morgan could stop it. Dave brought his fist up and then punched Hotch in the jaw and he brought his fist back again and then punched him in the gut. He couldn't believe that he was actually punching one of the men he considered one of his best friends. But there was no way in hell he was going to stand around and let Hotch talk that way about the woman who he loves like his own blood. Morgan finally managed to pull Dave off of Hotch.

Hotch glared at Dave as he got up off of the floor. "Dave you are supposed to be one of my oldest and closest friends. Why are you trying to kill me?"

Dave gave a humorless laugh. "Why am I trying to kill you? Maybe because of the way you talked about my Goddaughter. My Goddaughter Aaron. Not my wife, not my girlfriend and not my lover but my Goddaughter! What were you thinking? Were you even thinking?"

Hotch looked down at the floor. He was ashamed of what he had said. Morgan was right because Hotch knew that he didn't think any of what he said was the truth. He just wanted to hit back at Emily for saying the things she did even though everything she said was the truth.

Hotch finally looked back up and said "I don't have to explain myself to you Dave. I may not actually believe what I said but I can't take it back now can I? And with the way that you were holding Prentiss when you two walked into work today you can't say that you don't have some kind of feelings for her Dave! I know it even if you don't. It isn't like she is related to you by blood so why don't you act on it? Who knows maybe she would like you to act on it."

Dave lunged at Hotch again and his fist connected with Hotch's nose. He hit Hotch so hard you could hear his nose break. Before Dave could hit Hotch again Spencer stepped in between them.

Spencer is usually quiet and timid but he has had all he could take of these two today. Spencer already thought of Emily as a sister and he wasn't going to let either of these men continue to act like this. He didn't want to see Emily in any more pain than she already was in. He couldn't stand to see Emily hurting.

"THAT IS ENOUGH YOU TWO! GROW UP OR ACT YOUR AGE. DO YOU NOT SEE THAT EVEN THOUGH EMILY IS NOT IN THIS ROOM THAT THIS WILL HURT HER?" Spencer yelled.

Hotch, Dave, and Morgan all looked at Spencer in shock. Hotch and Morgan have never heard Spencer yell nor have they ever seen him as mad as he seems to be right now.

Spencer spun around and faced Hotch and said through clenched teeth "You should be ashamed of yourself. How could you say those things about Emily? How could you even think them? I use to look up to you but after today you lost any and all respect I had for you. How could you hurt her like you did thirteen years ago? You should have known better then and you should have known better today. You call yourself a leader but look at what you've done. Look at all the hurt you've caused today. How can you live with yourself?"

Hotch's mouth dropped open but before he could say anything Spencer turned back towards Dave and said "And you what in the world are you doing? Emily looks upon you as a second father. Even though Hotch hurt her today do you think she would like knowing that you were trying to beat him to death? Why don't you two act like men and talk it out instead of using your fist. If you can't think of any reason to then think of Emily damn it! She has enough going on in her life and she doesn't need you to be fighting Hotch. Yes, he may have deserved it but Dave think about Emily. Think about what she went through thirteen years ago and think about what she is going through now. She doesn't need any more violence in her life right now. I think what she went through last month was enough. And yes I know what she went through last month. Gideon needed someone to talk to and he talked to me. Dave I know that you love Emily like a daughter. Do you really think this is what she would want?"

Morgan opened his mouth and then closed it again before saying "The kid is right you two. Everything he said is the truth and you both know it."

Dave looked at Hotch and said "I'm not sorry for hitting you because you needed it. But I will not put Emily through anything else. She has been through too much. Rather it be from your hands or the hands of her old partner last month. Just stay away from her Aaron. You've done way more than enough damage."

Hotch looked down at the ground. At that moment he knew that no matter what it took he needed to find out what happened last month. He couldn't handle not knowing.

A/N: Okay this wasn't originally my 6th chapter but my muse wanted to write this one. I already had chapter 6 wrote but it will now be moved to chapter 7. I hope you all like this chapter. Click the button and review. Actually I have all my chapters wrote out up to chapter eighteen already. So I will update again in the morning if I get enough reviews! Click the button and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I meant to do this last chapter but forgot to add it in so I'm adding it now. I want to thank those who are leaving anon reviews. I'm glad that you like my story. Also if you would like a personal thank you for reviewing I would like to say join the site. You don't have to post stories if you don't want too but this way I can at least give you a personalized thank you. So here is the chapter I originally had planned for chapter 6 but phoenix my muse had other ideas so now all my chapters that I have written are going back a chapter but they will still fit in with my time line.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Since her breakdown this morning Emily Prentiss was feeling a lot better than she had been since yesterday. She was no longer feeling as if she was on a ledge. She finally let out some of what she had been holding inside for the past thirteen years and it felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

Emily looked over at Spencer and smiled when she saw him working. She had heard what he said to both Dave and Hotch but she wouldn't let him know that. She didn't want to cause him embarrassment. She already knew he was going to be like a brother to her. She would make sure that nobody messed with him to bad.

Emily looked at her watch and smiled when she saw the time. Her daughter should be walking into the bullpen of the BAU anytime now. Just as she thought that the glass doors opened and Kia walked in.

Kia let loose a grin as she saw her mom sitting at her desk. As she got closer she frowned when she saw all the signs that her mom had cried at some point today. She flicked her eyes up to Hotch's office and saw him standing at his office window looking down. She looked back at her mom and made a decision. She knew all about her so called father because when she asked her mom about him her mom told her. She knew her mom wouldn't lie to her.

"I'll be right back mom. There is something I need to do." Kia said.

Emily looked at her daughter and saw where her eyes were looking at and she shook her head. "Kia don't do it. It isn't worth it. He isn't worth it."

Kia looked at her mom and sighed. "No mom I have so much I want to say to him and I need to say it. You can't shield me for forever. And honestly Mom he doesn't deserve for you to shield him."

With that a look came over Kia's face that if you would have saw it you would have known that she was Aaron Hotchner's daughter. She looked so much like her father at that moment that when Morgan looked at her he gasped. Morgan shook his head not believeing what he was seeing but yet knowing that one piece of the puzzle just clicked into place. Hotch was the father of Emily's teenage daughter. He didn't know whether to laugh or follow her when he saw her heading towards Hotch's office. He looked over at Emily in concern and saw that Reid was standing next to her with his hand on his shoulder. It looks like the kid already knew that Hotch was the father of Emily's daughter. He sat back in his seat and waited to hear fireworks. He didn't have to wait long at all.

Kia walked straight into Hotch's office without knocking. She didn't even bother shutting the door. She really didn't care who heard what she had to say. She glared at the man who was looking at her in surprise.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Hotch asked the girl standing in front of him.

Kia glared at Hotch. "I have a name you know and it's Kia. I want to know what in the hell you said to my mom to make her cry today."

Hotch looked at Kia in shock. "You have no right to speak to me that way. And what makes you think I'm the one that made her cry?"

Kia lost her temper at that and shouted "I KNOW YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE HER CRY! WHO ELSE IN THIS BUILDING HAS RIPPED HER HEART OUT AND STOMPED ON IT THE WAY YOU HAVE MORE THAN ONCE? WHO ELSE HAS THE POWER TO BRING MY MOM TO TEARS OTHER THAN YOU? THE MAN WHO IS SUPPOSED TO BE A LEADER AND THE MAN WHO IS NOT A MAN AT ALL! YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON MY MOM AFTER YOU GOT HER PREGNANT! WHAT KIND OF MAN DOES THAT? WHAT KIND OF MAN TURNS HIS BACK ON HIS OWN CHILD? YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE A MAN! WHAT YOU ARE IS A SPINLESS ASSHOLE WHO NEEDS TO GO FUCK OFF BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS HURT PEOPLE!"

Hotch's mouth dropped open and he paled at what Kia had said. He couldn't believe that she had just told him that Emily was pregnant. She couldn't have been pregnant she would have told him. He shut the little voice in the back of his mind out that was saying she had tried to contact him and he wouldn't talk to her.

"How do you know your mom was pregnant from what her and I had together?" Hotch asked in a stone cold voice.

Kia shook her head and glared. "How fucking stupid can you be you fucking moron? I know that she was pregnant because I'm the child she had back then. I'm the child that you turned your back on. I'm glad that you're not in my life. BUT QUIT HURTING MY MOM BECAUSE OF YOUR OWN INADEQUICES."

Hotch stood up and slammed his hand on his desk and shouted "YOU'RE NOT MY DAUGHTER! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD HAVE A DAUGHTER LIKE YOU!"

Kia gasped and ran out of Hotch's office. Even though she may not want him as a father what he said hurt her. She ran past her mom and her Uncle Dave and out of the bullpen and then out of the building. She wasn't sure where she was going. But she knew that if she stayed in that building one more minute she would have said some things she would regret later on.

Emily looked at her daughter in concern when she ran past her without saying anything to her and with tears in her eyes. She had heard what Hotch said and that was the last straw. She stood up from her desk and walked up to Hotch's office with Dave, Morgan, and Reid right behind her. She didn't care if she lost her job.

Hotch looked up from where he was staring at the floor when he heard his office door pushed open with force. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it sure as hell wasn't Prentiss with a look of murder in her eyes. He backed up a few steps but that didn't even save him.

Emily marched right over to Hotch and raised her foot and kicked him where no man liked to be kicked.

Once Emily kicked him she kicked him again and growled "You mother fucking asshole. You can hurt me all you want but you won't hurt my daughter."

Emily decided she needed to make the point again so she kicked Hotch once more in the family jewels and spat "You don't deserve to have any children. You're a piss poor excuse of a man and a father. I hope you rot in hell you son of a bitch!"

Hotch was bent over double trying not to scream out in pain. He couldn't believe that she had kicked him where it counted not once but three time.

Hotch looked up with tears in his eyes and mumbled "Emily…"

A/N 2: Yes I'm leaving it a bit at a cliffy but if I get enough reviews I will put chapter 8 up later on today. So click the button and let me know what you think!!!


	9. Chapter 8

Hotch looked up with tears in his eyes and mumbled "Emily, don't go."

Emily whirled around and said "Don't go? Don't go Aaron? You just hurt my daughter and you have the nerve to tell me not to go? I need to go find our daughter and make sure she is alright. AND YES AARON I SAID OUR DAUGHTER! SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER!!!"

With that Emily walked out of the office and went in search of her daughter. As she walked out of the bullpen and hit the elevator button she saw her mom.

"Mom have you seen Kia?" Emily asked.

Elizabeth Prentiss shook her head. "No, I was with your dad and James. What happened?"

Emily shook her head and said bitterly "Aaron happened. Now I am left to pick up the pieces yet once again."

Elizabeth Prentiss stared after her daughter as she went to the stairs. A hard look came across her face as she stormed into the BAU bullpen and then up to Aaron Hotchner's office. She heard raised voices but she didn't care. It was time to do something she should have done a long time ago.

Elizabeth walked in and said in a deadly voice "Agent Hotchner if anything happens to my Granddaughter I will make your life a living hell. Do you have any clue what you have done? Do you even care?"

Hotch had finally got the pain under control from where Emily had kicked him and was seated in his office chair with Dave, Morgan and Reid standing in front of his desk giving him hell. His head snapped up when he heard Ambassador Prentiss's voice.

"I didn't know that she was my daughter. Your daughter kept that from me for thirteen years! Thirteen years Ambassador. How could she do that to me?" Hotch asked in a hard voice.

Elizabeth gave a bitter laugh. "She tried to call you. I don't know what you said to her but whatever you said to her the night she called you made her faint. We had to call an ambulance. And my daughter just about lost her child because of you! So tell me AGENT HOTCHNER why should she have tried to call you again? Why should she have put herself through that again?"

Hotch's mouth dropped open as realization hit him. He thought about the memory he had about that phone call and if he would have stopped to think he would have known that it was Emily hitting the floor and not her throwing something. He closed his eyes as a wave of pain hit him.

"You not only didn't care about what she had to say the night she called you but you didn't care about her before that. I called you because I needed your help. You left to soon Agent Hotchner. If you would have been around like you were supposed to be MY DAUGHTER WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BEATEN!!! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE ABOUT LOST HER LIFE!!! LUCKILY WE FOUND HER IN TIME!!! LUCKILY THE DOCTOR'S WERE ABLE TO SAVE HER AND HER CHILD! DID YOU CARE ABOUT HER AT ALL HOTCHNER? OR WAS SHE JUST ANOTHER LAY??? DO YOU GET OFF ON HURTING WOMEN?!?!" Elizabeth started out talking in a low voice but finished in a yell.

Hotch paled even further. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He shut his eyes as all of his past sins laid before him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to make it up to her. He wasn't even sure if she should try.

Hotch opened his eyes and looked Elizabeth in the eyes and said "I'm sorry Ambassador Prentiss. I'm sorry for what your family has been through. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you called. I'm sorry I didn't give Emily the chance to tell me that she was pregnant when she called."

Elizabeth stormed over and slammed her hands down on Hotch's desk and actually snarled. "YOU'RE SORRY? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!? WHERE WERE YOU AGENT HOTCHNER? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN MY BABY WAS GETTING THE SHIT BEAT OUT OF HER? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN IN THE LAST TRIMESTER OF HER PREGNANCY SHE WAS STUCK IN A HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF ECLAMPSIA? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE WAS FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE AFTER SHE GAVE BIRTH TO MY GRANDDAUGHTER? HUH? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE FUCKING NEEDED YOU!!!??? MY GOD HOW SELFISH CAN YOU POSSIBLY BE?!?! NOT ONLY DID YOU BREAK HER HEART, SOUL AND SPIRIT THIRTEEN YEARS AGO BUT YOU ARE DOING YOUR DAMNDEST TO BREAK IT AGAIN NOW AND NOT ONLY HERS BUT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!!! WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU?!?!"

Gideon walked into Hotch's office when he heard his wife screaming and his eyes about bugged out when he saw what was going on. His cool, collected wife has finally lost her temper. He wondered what set her off.

"What is going on in here?" Gideon asked.

Elizabeth whirled around and ran into Jason's arms. "Our Granddaughter is missing because of Agent Hotchner. I don't know the full details just that he said or did something to her."

Before Gideon could respond to that with what he wanted Emily ran back into Hotch's office with tears in her eyes.

Emily ran straight to Hotch and slapped him across the face as hard as she could and screamed "IT'S YOUR FAULT!!! MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!! WHYT DID YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A BASTARD?!? SHE IS NO WHERE TO BE FOUND IN THIS BUILDING. IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO HER I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD AARON HOTCHNER. I WISH I NEVER WOULD HAVE LAID EYES ON YOU AGAIN!!! IF I HADN'T MY DAUGHTER WOULD BE SAFE AND HAPPY AND NOT SOME PLACE SHE DOESN'T KNOW AND HURT!!!"

Dave, Morgan, and Spencer all walked to Emily and Dave said "Calm down Emily. We will find her. Morgan go and get Garcia and JJ. We need to search for Kia."

Morgan nodded and walked quickly out of the office. Spencer put his arm around Emily while Elizabeth, Gideon and Dave all talked strategy. Emily cried into Spencer's shoulder as all sorts of thoughts ran through her head. Spencer rubbed his hand up and down Emily's back letting her know that she wasn't alone. Hotch stayed sitting in his chair but closed his eyes. He couldn't help but think that Emily was right. If anything happened to their daughter it would be his fault. And he had no doubt that Kia was indeed his daughter.

A/N: I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I'm so happy that you all seem to like it. I'm in shock at the number of reviews I have gotten but I appreciate each and every one of them. This chapter was shorter but I added to it because of the reviews. The next chapter is even longer. So click the button and let me know what you think of this chapter!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow thanks for all the reviews!!! You all rock!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Kia had no clue where she was at. She ran out of the FBI building and just started running. She didn't care where she was going right then. All she needed to do was to get away. She never thought anything that her so called father said or did would bother her. Boy did she find out just how wrong she was. The pain she felt at his words were enough to make her wish that she had never thought to talk to him. How hindsight was really twenty/twenty.

After running for a half an hour Kia finally stopped. Yes, she had run the whole way. Luckily she is on the track team so it didn't even faze her at all. When she looked around she realized that she had no clue where she was. When she looked around she saw a man staring at her so she decided to start walking again. She looked over her shoulder and saw the man following her. That is when she started cursing her own stupidity. Why didn't she just run into the women's bathroom? Why did she have to leave the building?

Kia decided to turn left at the next street and then she cursed herself because after she turned she saw that the road was a dead end. When she turned around again the man that had been following her was about five feet away from her. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and slowly put her hand in her pocket and hit the button to answer it. Or at least she hoped she answered it.

"What do you want with me? Why are you following me?" Kia asked loudly.

The man in front of her laughed. "I just want a fun time and you look like you would be a fun time."

Everything Kia had learned at the hands of her Uncle James went through her head. She knew that she probably couldn't take the man all the way but she sure would put up one hell of a fight.

Emily paled when she heard Kia's voice coming over the phone saying "What do you want with me? Why are you following me?"

With trembling hands Emily managed to put her phone on speaker phone and shushed everyone around her as she heard a man say "I just want a fun time and you look like you would be a fun time."

In Hotch's office Gideon and Dave were both clenching their fist when they heard what the man said. Hotch punched his desk and berated himself in his head while Spencer was trying to calm Emily down who started sobbing hard. Hotch picked up the phone on his desk phone and called Garcia.

As soon as Garcia answered Hotch ordered "I need a trace put on Emily's phone now. Kia is on the other end and some man is harassing her."

Garcia gasped and said "Yes, Sir!"

Hotch hung up his phone and stood up and walked towards Emily. He didn't touch her but he wanted and needed to be near her for some reason he could not explain. Hotch cleared his mind of everything but what he was hearing on the other end of the phone.

Emily listened to her daughter's voice and knew that even though Kia probably wasn't showing that she was scared Emily could pick it up in the tone of her voice. She wanted to be next to Hotch and have him holding her but yet at the same time she wanted to maim him. This was his fault that her daughter was going through this.

Kia looked at the man standing in front of her and said "You're not getting anything from me. If you even so much as touch me you'll live to regret it."

The guy laughed. "Why would I regret it? You don't look that old and nobody would know who did this to you. They probably won't even look for you."

Kia smirked and felt good for the first time when she said "You want to make a bet? My mother will not stop looking for who hurt me nor will my dad. They are both with the FBI! My Uncles won't give up looking either."

The guy paled a little at that but decided that since he has come this far he may as well finish it. He lunged at Kia knocking her to the ground. Little did he know that she had her phone on and everything he said was being heard.

Garcia ran into Hotch's office. "I have her. I looked at the coordinates she is at and she is on a dead end street. I just text you all the information. Go bring our girl home!"

Hotch nodded and Gideon said "Elizabeth honey you stay here with Garcia. We will call you as soon as we get there."

Elizabeth nodded and gave her husband and daughter a quick hug before they ran out of the office followed by Rossi, Morgan, Reid and even Hotch.

Kia was fighting the guy with everything that she had in her. She hoped and prayed that they were able to trace the call. If she knew her Aunt Penelope she knew that they have traced the call by now and were on the way. Kia was hurting all over. She had landed a few good punches of her own but the guy was twice her size and he looked as if he was high on drugs. She could tell that she had either cracked or fully broken ribs. It hurt to breathe but she was trying to hold on.

Kia kneed the guy where it hurt and screamed for all she was worth. Hoping that would attract someone's attention. Kia felt her head hit the asphalt hard when the man slammed her head down onto it. She could feel herself losing consciousness but she held on until she heard what she had been waiting for. Kia heard tires squealing to a stop before she started losing consciousness. She knew her mom would be proud of her for holding on as long as she had.

Emily jumped out of Dave's SUV and ran towards where she heard noise. What she saw just about stopped her heart. She pulled her gun out and took aim. Before she could even pull the trigger or say anything Hotch ran past her and tackled the man to the ground that was on top of their daughter. Emily holstered her gun and ran to her daughter's side with Rossi and Gideon right behind her. Spencer came up beside Emily and knelt down beside her while Morgan called for an ambulance.

All Hotch saw was red. He saw the man on top of his daughter and beating her and he lost it. He saw Emily take aim with her gun but that didn't even matter. What mattered was that he was going to beat the shit out of the man who dared to touch his daughter. Hotch tackled the guy onto the pavement beside his unconscious daughter and started pummeling him.

Morgan ran over and pulled Hotch off of the man right before the first cop car and the ambulance got there. Hotch tried to get away from Morgan but Dave came over to help hold him back.

The medics quickly loaded Kia onto the stretcher and rushed her into the ambulance. Emily followed them and after a quick word with the medic she made a split second decision. After seeing Hotch do what he did to the man who hurt their daughter she wanted Hotch to ride in the ambulance with them. Emily ran back over to Hotch and not caring what he thought she grabbed onto his shirt sleeve and pulled him towards the ambulance.

Hotch was in shock but went along with what Emily wanted. It was the least he could do. And if he was honest with himself he wanted to ride with Emily and their daughter.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I want to thank those who have taken the time to review this story. Those of you who have left nice reviews this AN isn't so much for you as it is to the anon reviewer named Heck! If you don't like my story you don't need to read it. Your review was uncalled for in what you said. If you thought my story was childish then why not stop at chapter 1? But if you look at the number of reviews I have gotten apparently a lot of people like this story. If you would have read my AN at the beginning of the story you would have saw where I said this story was going to be AU which means of course the characters are going to be a different in character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

After the ambulance pulled into George Washington Hospital Kia was rushed straight into a trauma room. The Doctor wouldn't let Emily or Hotch in and they both feared the worse. Hotch seeing that Emily was about to lose it wrapped his arm around Emily's waist and pulled her into him. He couldn't help but think that this felt real and it felt right unlike all the times he held Hayley.

Emily knew she shouldn't be leaning on Aaron like she was but she needed the contact. She felt herself remembering the time when she was in the hospital and how she wished for Aaron to be there for her. She let the memories wash over her as she cried into Aaron's chest.

_Emily had never been as happy in her life as she had been the past six days. She knew that Aaron was married but he had told her how his wife had made him feel and how they had been separated for the last two months. She smiled as recalled the first time that he had told her that he was falling for her hard and fast. They were due to go out again that night and she wanted to look perfect for him. _

_When she walked into her bedroom she was still smiling. She looked at her bed and saw a note propped on her pillow. She walked over thinking maybe Aaron had left her a love note. She picked it up and started to read it. The smile slid off of her face as she read what was in the letter._

_Dear Emily,_

_I'm sorry to do this to you but I have realized that I still love my wife. I am so sorry for any pain I have caused you. Please do not try to contact me at all. I regret what we shared and I wish to get past it. I hope that one day you can forgive. If you can't then I can understand._

_Best Wishes,_

_Aaron _

_Emily sank down to her bedroom floor and started sobbing. Her heart felt like it was breaking into a million tiny pieces. She couldn't believe that he had just left her like he did. After crying for three hours straight she picked herself up off of her bedroom floor and started tearing all of the pictures that she had of her and Aaron together. She only kept one but she put it up._

_Four weeks later Emily decided it was time to leave the house. She hadn't been eating, sleeping or talking to anyone. She knew that if she stayed in the house much longer she would go crazy. So she wrote a note telling her mom that she was going shopping and would be back by supper time. Little did she know that she wouldn't see her mom for two long torturous weeks._

_As Emily was heading out to her car a man came up behind her and put something over her mouth. She tried to fight back but soon she was out cold. When she woke up next she was in a bedroom with no window. A few minutes after she woke up the man who had kidnapped her walked in. Emily was spared being raped but she was beaten badly every day for two weeks. By the time she was found she had been unconscious for over twenty four hours._

_The Agents that found her called for a med flight. Luckily one was able to land in the front yard. They got Emily loaded onto the stretcher and flew her straight to the hospital. Luckily they didn't have to do surgery on her but she was in a coma for two weeks. When she came too she learned that she was nine weeks pregnant. The Doctors had thought for sure that she would lose her baby but she didn't. _

_She decided right then and there that she would call Aaron just to let him know that she was pregnant when she was released from the hospital. She got out of the hospital three days later. She was in her bedroom and debating on what to tell Aaron. She had finally decided what to tell him so she dialed his number._

_"Hotchner." Hotch said when he answered his cell phone._

"_Aaron, its Emily Prentiss. We need to talk." Emily said on the other end of the phone._

_Emily waited on pins and needles until she heard Aaron say "We have nothing to talk about Miss Prentiss."_

_Emily gasped in pain and shock but managed to say through her tears _"_Aaron please I need to tell you something and it's important." _

"_Listen Miss Prentiss you were an easy lay. I liked the days we had together but that time has come to an end. I'm back with my wife and I'm staying there. You need to lose my number. Don't ever call me again. I don't want to speak to you and I don't care what you think it is you need to tell me." Hotch snarled._

_When Emily heard that she tried to fight off the blackness that was starting to take over but it was a losing battle. The last thing she remembered was falling and not really caring if she lived or died this time._

_The next time Emily opened up her eyes she was in another hospital room. Her mom and her dad were with her as was her dad's best friend who happened to be her Godfather. When they asked her what happened Emily didn't tell them. She just went on like nothing happened. She never tried to call Aaron again. The pain was just too much to bare. She thought that he loved her but she guessed that she was wrong. _

_When she was seven months pregnant her OB diagnosed her with Eclampsia and put her in the hospital on bed rest. She had started having seizures so her Doctor wanted an eye kept on her twenty four hours a day seven days a week. As it was her daughter came four weeks early and once again Emily was fighting for her life. After delivering her daughter she started to hemorrhage. After four hours and many blood transfusions later they finally had her stabilized. Luckily they didn't have to do a hysterectomy on her to stop the hemorrhaging._

Emily came back to the present when she felt a feather light kiss on her temple. She looked at Aaron in surprise and he just smiled at her. She could feel her heart starting to speed up at his smile. She had always loved his smile because it showed his dimples. She looked at the clock on the wall behind Aaron's head and saw that the Doctor's have been in with Kia for thirty minutes so far. She was about to pull herself away from Aaron to barge in and see what was going on when a Doctor walked out.

"Excuse me are you the parents of the young lady that was just brought in by ambulance?" the Doctor asked.

Emily and Aaron both nodded and the Doctor said "I'm Dr. Shaw and I was the one assessing your daughter. We need to take her up to surgery. She is having a lot of trouble breathing and we think that her lung has been deflated by one of the broken ribs she has sustained. She is also losing quite a bit of blood from a knife wound that we found after cutting her clothes off of her. I'll need you to sign permission forms for both the surgery and the blood transfusion. Do you know what blood type she is?"

Emily nodded and said "She is AB positive. And I will sign both forms that you need signed. Will she be alright?"

Aaron squeezed Emily's shoulder as Dr. Shaw said "She should make a full recovery if we don't find anything else wrong with her. They are in the process of doing some X-Rays on her legs, neck and back. She has yet to regain consciousness."

Emily let out a cry of pain and would have fallen to the floor if it wouldn't have been for Hotch's strong arms holding her up. Dr. Shaw gave Emily the papers she needed to sign and once she signed them he nodded.

"We will be taking her straight up to surgery. You can wait in the surgical waiting room if you'd like. It is on the fifth floor." Dr. Shaw said.

Hotch and Emily nodded. Hotch knew that they needed to go to the waiting room to let the others know what was going on so he put his arm around Emily's shoulders making sure she stayed up right and guided her to the ER waiting rooms.

As soon as Gideon saw them come out he said "How is she? Where is she? What is going on?"

Emily rushed into her dad's arms and started sobbing even more so Hotch said "They need to rush her up to surgery. They think one of the broken ribs she has sustained has punctured her lung. She also has a knife wound that they found and the Doctor thinks that they are going to have to give her a blood transfusion. Luckily I have the same blood type so I will go and donate and make sure that they give her my blood. We can all wait up on the fifth floor in the surgical waiting room."

Gideon nodded but said "Someone needs to go and get Penelope and Elizabeth and bring them here. I'm not leaving."

Morgan nodded and said "I will go get them. I'll also bring JJ with us."

Dave nodded and said "That would be a good idea. Just remember when you get back we will be on the fifth floor. You may also want to let the Director know what is going on. He's Emily's uncle and Kia's Great Uncle."

Morgan was shocked at this news but nodded his head and walked out. Gideon kept his arm around his daughter as Dave led the way to the elevators. Hotch followed directly behind Emily. He knew that he should call Hayley and he would here in a little while. Right now all that mattered to him was the woman in front of him and his daughter and his son who wasn't here. Hotch really didn't care about Hayley any longer but he stayed with her for their sons sake and he wasn't even sure he could do that much longer.

Once up in the Surgical Waiting Room Gideon sat Emily down in a chair and looked at Hotch. "You stay with her while I go get her something to drink and to call Elizabeth so she isn't freaking out on Morgan. Don't let my daughter out of your sight Aaron. You may not know it yet but I do. You still love her. You may have told her that you didn't love her but you do. I can see it as clear as the day is today."

Hotch just nodded and looked down at Emily. He didn't say anything because he knew what Jason Gideon had just said was the absolute truth. He was still in love with Emily Prentiss even though he hadn't seen or talked to her in thirteen years. His eyes grew sad as he looked at the woman who really had his heart and saw that she was just staring off into space. He sat down in the chair on her right while Reid took the chair on her left. Neither of them wanted to be too far away from her when she came back from wherever it is that her mind took her.

Emily was lost in her own mind. She was remembering the last time she was in a hospital.

_Emily's partner Brent had a gun pointed at Emily after he had already beat the shit out of her. Emily had walked in on him taking money from a known mobster. When Emily confronted Brent about it he lunged at her and started kicking and punching her. He even banged her head into the wall a couple times._

_When Brent thought that Emily was unconscious he decided to have a little fun with her. He had always thought that she was hot but she never took him up on any of the offers he gave her. As he started tearing her shirt Emily opened up her eyes and screamed. She managed to push him off of her and even though she was in a lot of pain she reached down for her back up piece. When she had it in her hands she looked back up and saw that she was staring down the barrel of her partner's gun. She still lifted her gun and took aim but before she could shoot Brent fired two shots at her. One of the rounds hit her in the shoulder and the second round hit her in the chest. Before Emily lost consciousness she fired a round and got Brent right in the heart._

_When Emily came too again she was in ICU where she stayed for three weeks._

Emily came out of her thoughts when she heard running feet.

A/N 2: I hope that you all like this chapter. And I hope that you liked both flashbacks. Did the second flashback that Emily had answer all of your questions about what happened a month ago? Click the review button and let me know what you think of this chapter.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Emily looked up when she heard running footsteps. When she saw her mom and Penelope she looked at Aaron with a surprised look on her face.

Hotch gave Emily a sad smile. "You've been sitting in your own world for a half an hour now. Are you alright?"

Emily shook her head and decided she didn't care what anyone thought. She leaned her head on Aaron's shoulder and let it stay there. She needed his strength. From where her head lay on Aaron's should Emily gave her mom and Penelope a strained smile.

Hotch was surprised to say the least that Emily was leaning on him but he liked the feeling he got from it. He knew that he had a lot to make up for and he would make it up to her and their daughter somehow. Hotch handed Emily the drink that her dad had brought her about fifteen minutes ago and she took it and smiled at him. He couldn't stop the smile that blossomed on his face in response to hers.

Emily sighed and said "I'm sorry about earlier. I hope that I didn't hurt you too bad."

Hotch shook his head. "I deserved it Emily. Actually I deserved that and more. I hope that one day you can forgive me for everything."

Emily looked away. She was already starting to forgive him but she couldn't tell him that just yet. He started earning her forgiveness the second he tackled the man who was hurting their daughter.

Emily looked up as a Nurse walked in and she tensed. Hotch and Spencer both wrapped an arm around Emily.

"Mr. Hotchner if you'll come with me we will take some of your blood now." the Nurse said.

Elizabeth and Penelope both gasped. Apparently nobody had told them that Hotch would be donating his blood to his daughter.

Hotch looked over at Emily as he stood up. "Will you be okay until I get back? I should also call Hayley I guess and let her know where I am."

A hard look came across Emily's face and she said in a hard voice "Go do what you got to do and then why don't you head home to your wife. We don't need you here."

Hotch looked at Emily in surprise. Just when he thought they were getting somewhere and starting to get along Emily went all cold on him. He knew that he probably messed up saying Hayley's name but for right this second he was still married even if he wished that he wasn't.

"I'm right where I want to be Emily. I want to be here with you and with our daughter. I'm only calling Hayley so that I can see how my son is doing." Hotch said.

Emily just nodded and put her head on her dad's shoulder after he took the seat where Hotch had been sitting. Hotch didn't say anything else right at the second but he knew that sooner or later that him and Emily would have to clear the air about their past. They needed to tell each other everything. Hotch followed the Nurse out of the waiting room.

Dave knelt in front of Emily. "Do you need anything honey?"

Emily looked at Dave with a sad smile and shook her head. "What I need is to know that my daughter is alright. I need to know that she will make it through this. I'm so afraid that she won't."

Dave took Emily's hands in his and said "She is strong just like you Emily. She will make it through this. She will fight for her life. You know this."

Emily nodded and closed her eyes. She needed to block everything out even just for a few minutes. Dave, Gideon, Elizabeth, Spencer, Morgan, Penelope and JJ who had just walked into the waiting all looked at Emily in concern. They all knew that she needed Hotch beside her but he wasn't here so they all also knew they would do their best to help her. Every single one of them was cussing Hotch in their minds for their own reasons but for one main reason. They couldn't help but think that if he hadn't said what he did that none of this wouldn't have happened. Even though they knew logically that it wasn't his fault they cursed him for not thinking before he spoke.

After donating blood Hotch took out his cell phone and called Hayley. When he got the answering machine at home he left a message and then tried her cell phone. When he called her cell phone he got her voicemail so he left a message. Little did he know that his world was about to bust wide open in more ways than one. Hotch walked back to the waiting room and let out a heartfelt sigh of pain. He wanted to have the right to hold Emily in his arms and never let go and he would make sure he had that right as soon as he could.

In a hotel about three miles from the hospital Hayley listened to her voicemail that she had gotten. She frowned when she heard Aaron's voice telling her that he was at the hospital with one of his team members daughter's. The name that he mentioned rang a bell but she couldn't exactly place where she had heard the name before.

Hayley turned around and looked at the man sitting on the bed behind her and said "I need to swing by George Washington Hospital. A team members daughter is in surgery and Aaron is at the hospital. I heard the name before but I can't place it."

The man looked up and said "What is the name of the team member?"

Hayley looked at him and said "Emily Prentiss."

The man gasped and said "I'll follow you to the hospital. I know Emily."

Little did Hayley or the man that was with Hayley know that Emily had seen them a week ago. She didn't know who the woman was but she was happy for the man for finally finding someone to share his life with. Hayley nodded and both her and the man ran out of the hotel room and into their separate cars and headed towards the hospital.

Emily still had her eyes closed but once again she had her head on Hotch's shoulder. Gideon had got up when he saw Hotch walk back in and Hotch took his seat again. Once Emily realized he was back she put her head on his shoulder. Little did Emily know that she was about to give Aaron the reason he needed to leave the woman he should have left a long time ago. Little did she know that her world was about to get a lot better in some ways but a lot worse in other ways.

Hayley and the man parked side by side and held hands going into the hospital. If Hayley would have been paying attention to her surroundings she would have seen Derek Morgan and David Rossi. As it was both Derek and Dave exchanged looks and followed the two. They couldn't believe that Hayley would come to the hospital especially holding the hand of some man that wasn't her husband. Little did they know that they would be the people to confirm what Emily would be saying shortly.

Morgan and Dave ducked behind a plant when they saw Hayley and the man stop at the elevator banks. Both Morgan's and Dave's eyes widened when they saw Hayley kiss the man passionately before they got on the elevator. Both men looked at one another with a hard look in their eyes. They went over to the elevator bank and pressed the button to get an elevator. They were about to walk into what could turn out to be World War Three.

After Hayley and the man got on the elevator they dropped their hands. They knew that they shouldn't have even held hands coming in but they needed the physical contact of one another. Soon the elevator was at the floor that they needed. They gave each other one more kiss before the elevator doors opened and they walked out and followed the signs to the Surgical Waiting room.

Hayley stopped before entering the waiting room. She saw her husband sitting next to a dark haired woman who had her head on his shoulder. She clenched her teeth because she knew better than to make a scene. The man looked at what Hayley was seeing and he couldn't believe his eyes.

The man walked in and said "Emily."

Emily looked up and gasped when she saw who called her name. It isn't that she didn't want to see him it's just the fact that she wasn't sure how he even knew she was here.

Emily didn't even get up from her seat as she said "Hi John."

Dave and Morgan was walking down the hall when they saw the man enter the waiting room. They saw Hayley standing outside the waiting room looking in and they wondered why she hadn't went in yet. They got to the waiting room in time to hear what Emily said. As soon as Dave heard the man's name he growled. He couldn't believe that John had the nerve to show his face especially when he knew Dave and Gideon both wanted to hurt him and they have wanted to hurt him since Emily was fifteen years old.

Hayley took in a deep breath and walked into the waiting room and said "Aaron honey I got my voicemail so I decided to come here instead of calling you."

Emily looked up at the woman's voice and gasped. She recognized her right away.

Emily got to her feet and snarled "You…"

A/N: Yes I'm leaving this as a cliffy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. If I did Hotch and Emily would be together already as would Derek and Penelope and either JJ and Reid or JJ and Rossi.

Emily looked up when she heard a woman's voice and gasped. She recognized the woman right away.

Emily got to her feet and snarled. "You!"

Everyone looked at Emily and surprise and Hotch cleared his throat and said "Emily, this is my wife Hayley. Hayley this Emily Prentiss."

Hayley pasted on a fake smile and extended her hand and said "Nice to meet you Emily."

Emily glared at Hayley and then walked towards John and when he tried to pull her into his arms for a hug she slapped him across his face. Everyone gasped. They didn't know what was going on but they knew they wanted to find out. Hayley had to control her temper when she saw Emily smack her lover across the face. It wouldn't do any good to get caught now.

Gideon walked over to Emily and said "Honey why did you just smack John?"

Emily glared at John and then turned her glare towards Hayley and said through clenched teeth "John do you want to tell everyone? Or even better yet Hayley would you like to tell everyone? Or shall I just tell everyone what I know?"

Morgan and Dave exchanged looks at that because they figured out while Emily was talking that she knew. Dave wondered how long Emily has known and wondered why she didn't say anything to Aaron about what she knew. Then it dawned on him that Emily didn't know what Hayley looked like.

Hayley paled as she figured out that Emily knew her secret. She knew that she had to act quickly.

"Aaron honey why don't we go home and see Jack? I need to stop by Jessica's and pick him up but then we can go home and spend some time together." Hayley said.

Hotch shook his head and looked over Hayley's shoulder at Emily and said "What does my wife need to tell me Emily? What do you know that I don't?"

Dave and Morgan walked up and stood on either side of Emily and Dave bent down and whispered in Emily's ear "Go ahead and tell him. If he won't believe you then he sure as hell will believe Morgan and I. And if he doesn't then he will believe the picture that Morgan thought to take with his phone."

Emily nodded and glared once more at John and then Hayley and said "Well Aaron I don't want to be the one to tell you but since John isn't going to step up and be a man and since your wife seems to be rooted to her spot I think you should know that Hayley and John are having an affair."

Hotch's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe what Emily had said. He flicked his eyes towards his wife and saw that she had gone pale. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt for right now. Even though he now had reason to file for the divorce he wanted.

"How do you know she is cheating on me Emily?" Hotch asked.

Emily looked at Hotch and sighed. "I saw John with her a couple of weeks ago. They were making out and didn't have eyes for anyone but themselves. I then saw them again twice last week and just yesterday after I left work with Kia."

Hotch thought back to yesterday and how he wondered where Hayley was when he got home from work. He had thought that she was out with Jack when she came home about an hour later. But now when he thought about it he knew that something was different about her.

Hotch turned towards Hayley and said "Is this true Hayley? Have you been cheating on me?"

Hayley gasped and said "I would never do that Aaron. You should know me better than that. She is lying because she wants you for herself. Hell I'm not a profiler and I can tell that the bitch is in love with you."

Hotch could tell that she was lying. She wouldn't look him in the eyes. He had to bite down on his tongue so he didn't yell at her for calling Emily a bitch.

Hotch was surprised when Dave stepped forward and said "No, Hayley you're lying. You and John here need to be more careful when you're walking into a public place especially if you know that the team will more than likely be here. Morgan and I both saw you and John walking into the hospital holding hands. We also witnessed your goodbye kiss by the elevator."

Hayley paled even further both said furiously "You have no proof. You're all lying."

Morgan stepped forward and waved his cell phone in front of Hayley's face. "We have no proof you say? What does that look like to you? I use to think that you were a wonderful woman Hayley but at last you're showing your true colors."

Hayley stepped towards Emily and got in her face. "This is all your fault. If you would have kept your damn mouth shut I would still have my husband. You are nothing but a home wrecker! Let's go home Aaron!."

Emily looked Hayley in the eyes and said "While we're talking let's talk about thirteen years ago Hayley. Let's talk about the fact that you were screwing John then also. Did you think I didn't know? John called my house once late at night crying about how his girlfriend Hayley lost their baby. Was the baby that you were carrying back then even Aaron's like you told him it was? Or was that just a way to hold onto him because you knew he was happy with me? You forgot who my mother was Hayley. She knew the minute you had someone following Aaron and then me. I may not have known who you were back then but I did remember your name from Aaron's and mine talks."

Everyone except Elizabeth turned shocked eyes towards Emily. Elizabeth knew everything that Emily knew and then some. She chose to keep it from her husband at Emily's request.

This time Elizabeth stepped forward and glared at Hayley as she said "If Agent Hotchner doubts any of this I still have all of the reports from back then. You see when we found Emily after she had been kidnapped and beaten to within an inch of her life we were nice enough to keep your name out of it but the guy who kidnapped her told us everything including how you hired him to kidnap and kill my daughter. I think it would be best if you leave for now. This isn't the time or the place for us to finish this conversation but believe me Hayley we will be finishing it."

Aaron was standing as still as could be and barely breathing. He felt so much anger, rage, and hatred inside of himself towards the woman he called his wife that he knew if he moved one step he would hurt her if not kill her for what she has done.

Hayley backed up and looked around and saw everyone's face. She could see how they all hated her now. The one person she couldn't read was her husband.

"Aaron are you going to believe these people over me? After all I am your wife!" Hayley said.

Hotch finally turned his head and looked at Hayley and he literally growled. "When you called me thirteen years ago you knew that I had finally found a woman I truly loved and wanted to be with. Yet you told me you were pregnant with my child and I believed you. I should have known that you were lying. When we first got back together you were acting so different. No Hayley I believe them over you. I should have never let Emily go thirteen years ago. If I wouldn't have then I would have my daughter in my life! BUT BECAUSE OF YOU I'VE MISSED THIRTEEN YEARS OF MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE!!!"

Hayley gasped and said in anger "What do you mean your daughter? You mean to tell me you actually think that, that sluts daughter is yours? How can you be sure Aaron?"

Aaron just glared at Hayley and said "So our son is with your sister? Does she know why she has him so much? I want you to leave here and don't think about going back to my HOUSE! I will have a police officer posted outside. Don't think about trying to go and get our son. I will go and get him and bring him here. He doesn't need a mother like you! Like Ambassador Prentiss said you need to leave but we will indeed finish this talk later. You have a lot to answer for and you will be lucky not to spend any time in jail for your past offenses."

Hayley glared and stormed over to Emily and slapped her across the face before she left the waiting room with John following her. Hayley knew that her and John would come up with a plan to get back at Emily for what she has done.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. You all rock!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I'm glad that you all like this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds!

Hotch put his face in his hands after watching the woman he never should have married walk out of the waiting room. He couldn't believe that she had been having an affair. Well actually yes he could. What he couldn't believe is that she had the woman he truly loved kidnapped and almost killed. The more he thought about it the angrier he became. He could have lost Emily and his daughter all because of the woman who he now hated.

Emily let out the breath she had been holding for the last minute. Her face stung from where Hayley had slapped her but she wasn't worried about herself. She was more worried about the man who looked like he was about to lose it. Emily walked over to Hotch and removed his hands from his face and then stood up on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Aaron don't beat yourself up over something you had no clue about." Emily said.

Hotch shook his head and looked at her with pain filled eyes. "How can you not blame me? It's because of me that you almost lost your life and our child's life. Why didn't I see what she was doing? How could I be so damn stupid?"

Elizabeth walked over and put her hand on Hotch's shoulder. "Aaron I may not like how things went down thirteen years ago and regardless of what I said to you earlier today I don't blame you. Your wife is a manipulator and it would have been hard to see what she didn't want you to see. Emily is alive and so is your daughter. You need to focus on that right now. Later on we will all sit down and talk about the past but right now you need to be strong for your daughter, for Emily and for yourself."

Hotch nodded and pulled Emily into his arms. It felt so right having her there. It had always felt right to him having her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and started planning in his head how he could make up for the last thirteen years. Emily clung to Aaron like he was a lifeline. To her right now he was her lifeline. If she didn't have him beside her right now she wasn't sure she would be able to make it through this without completely breaking down.

Gideon was trying to come to terms with what he had just learned. He didn't blame Hotch for what happened thirteen years ago but he wanted everything thrown at Hayley. She deserved to rot in hell for what she had done to his daughter. He knew that right now he couldn't think about that. He needed to be in the here and now so that he knew his daughter and granddaughter were alright.

Penelope was vibrating with anger and even as Morgan tried to calm her down it just wasn't happening. Penelope made a promise to herself that she would look into Hayley's past and see if anything else pops up. She would make sure that Hayley paid for everything she had done to Emily.

Spencer was trying to comfort JJ while also keeping an eye on Emily. Even though he hasn't known Emily that long she has become like a sister to him. He was angry at everything he had just learned but he knew that anger wasn't going to solve anything especially right now. Spencer held JJ in his arms as she cried. Her heart was breaking at what she learned today about what Emily has been through.

Dave was angry and devastated. He knew that Hayley could be vindictive but he never knew just how mean and vindictive he could get. His heart broke for his Goddaughter. He had to smile though when he saw Emily leaning on Aaron. He couldn't help but think that one day they will end up back together. He knew how his Goddaughter thought so he knew that she still loved Aaron but she would want to take it slow and start from scratch. Not that he could blame her.

"Emily are you alright Sweetheart?" Hotch whispered into her ear.

Emily pulled back a little and looked up at him and gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry that you found out the way you did. I promise we will sit down and talk sometime soon if that is what you want. Right now I just want your arms around me and I want to know that our daughter will be okay."

Hotch nodded and kissed the top of her head. "If our daughter is anything like our mother she will be fine. It may take a while but she will be alright."

Everyone gathered around Emily and Hotch just offering their support in letting them know that they are there. Gideon put his hand on Emily's back and Elizabeth put her hand on Hotch's back. Everyone looked up when they heard footsteps.

"The parents of Kia Prentiss?" a Doctor asked.

Emily and Hotch stepped out of the circle that they were in and went towards the Doctor with everyone else following them.

"We are her parents." Hotch said.

The Doctor gave a tired smile. "I'm Dr. Kennedy and I performed the surgery on your daughter. I had to set both of her legs which had compound fractures so she will be in cast for eight weeks and then she will have to go through some physical therapy. Thankfully her spleen was alright and we didn't have to remove it. I thought we might when I saw the swelling in her back. We re-inflated her lung. I also had to sew up where the knife had nicked her kidney when she was stabbed. We gave her two units of blood. We put her in a medical induced coma so that her body would have time to heal some. She has six broken ribs and a broken arm along with a concussion. She will be moved into recovery soon and then she will be transferred to the ICU."

Emily started crying and Hotch pulled her into his side as he asked Dr. Kennedy "When can we see her?"

Dr. Kennedy smiled. "As soon as she is in recovery I will have a Nurse come and get you."

Hotch and Emily nodded and Hotch said "Thank you Doctor."

Dr. Kennedy nodded and then left the waiting room. He had to smile when he thought that the girl he worked on was lucky to have two parents who so obviously loved her.

A/N 2: Yes I'm stopping the chapter here but the next chapter will hold a surprise so be on the lookout for it!!! Click the review button and let me know what you think!!!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Hotch had his arm wrapped around Emily's shoulder when a Nurse walked over to them and said "If you will follow me I will take you to your daughter now."

Hotch nodded and looked at everyone in the waiting room and said "We will come back and tell you how she is."

Everyone nodded and watched as Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily's waist guiding her as the followed the Nurse.

Hotch looked at Emily and said "It will be alright Sweetheart. We're going to see our daughter now."

Emily looked at Hotch and gave him a sad smile. She was happy about seeing her daughter but also wondering how she was going to take it. She wasn't sure if she would break down or not but she prayed that she wouldn't.

As the Nurse stopped in front of the recovery room she turned towards Hotch and Emily and said "Kia is hooked up to some machines. Don't be alarmed. She has a tube down her throat and a tube going into her chest to make sure they got all the liquid out of her chest that had filled her lung when it collapsed. She is in a coma but we like to think that coma patients can hear you so feel free to talk to her. We will be taking her to her room in about another half an hour or so."

Hotch and Emily both nodded and took in deep breaths before opening up the door and walking into the room. The first look at her daughter Emily gasped and cringed. She buried her head into Hotch's shoulder and let her tears fall. Hotch wanted to cry at the sight of his daughter laying so pale and still in that hospital bed but he knew he had to keep it together for Emily and their daughter.

Hotch guided Emily over to the bed and kept one arm around her and laid his other hand on his daughter's arm. He felt the tears pool in his eyes but he kept fighting them back. He could cry later when he didn't need to be so strong anymore. And he knew that he would indeed shed some tears later because seeing his daughter like this felt like he was being buried alive. It hurt to breathe but he kept right on doing it.

Emily grasped her daughter's hand in hers and said "Sweetie the Doctor says you're in a medical induced coma but that you would be able to hear us talk. I want you to know that your Dad and I are right here with you. We're not going anywhere sweetie. Just remember that I love you and even though your Dad said some harsh words today he loves you too. I know it in my heart because when I look into his eyes as he is looking at you now I can see all the love he has for you. He may not really know you but he loves you. You fight to get better and you come back to us."

Hotch blinked as Emily talked to their daughter. He realized that Emily was very much right. He may not know his daughter but he loved her with every fiber of his being. He wished that it was him laying in that hospital bed and not her.

"Kia I know that I said some very harsh and very wrong things to you today. I hope that you can one day forgive me. I'm so sorry that this has happened to you. I would take your place in a heartbeat if I could. I'm sorry for a lot of things and when you get better I will tell you what they are. Just know Sweetheart that I love you and I love your Mom. I have never stopped loving your Mom in the past thirteen years and if I had known about you I would have loved you too. Kia you are so much like your Mom but yet you have so much of me in you. You need to come back to us." Aaron whispered and then bent down to kiss Kia on the head.

Emily wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. She knew in her heart that Aaron had always loved her. She was just hurt after he left and took what he said to heart.

Hotch looked over at Emily and saw that she was crying so he pulled her fully into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled the scent that every time he smelled it in the last thirteen years he always associated it with her.

"Emily can I tell you something?" Aaron asked huskily.

Emily looked up at him and nodded.

Aaron took in a deep breath and said "I know that we would say we would talk later but I need to tell you this now. Thirteen years ago everything I said to you was a lie. I really did love you and I have loved you every day since. I hope that you will let me try to make these last thirteen years up to you. What I really want to tell you is that I can prove to you that I loved you thirteen years ago."

Emily looked at him with a question in her eyes and Hotch pulled something out of his suit jacket pocket and said "I bought this for you thirteen years ago. I bought it the day that Hayley called me and told me she was pregnant. So please don't ever think that I never loved you. I loved you then and I love you now."

Emily looked at the box in Aaron's hands with wide eyes and then gasped as he opened it. Sitting inside was a diamond engagement ring. She looked back up into Aaron's eyes and saw that everything he had said was the truth. If she wasn't already crying she would have then.

"Aaron we do need to talk and we will. I need you to know that no matter what I have said in the last two days I really didn't mean them. I do love you. I always have and I have a feeling I always will." Emily said.

Aaron smiled and wrapped his arm back around Emily's waist as they both turned towards their daughter as one. They knew that it was going to be a long and hard road but they would get through it together. As the Doctor and a Nurse came in Hotch bent down and kissed Kia on the head and then Emily kissed her on the head.

"We will get her settled into her room in the ICU and then a Nurse will come and get her. Your other family members can visit her but only two at a time." Dr. Kennedy said.

Hotch and Emily nodded as they watched their daughter being wheeled out of the recovery room. Before they left the room Emily stopped and turned towards Hotch. She bit her lip as she thought for a minute but then she stood on her tip toes and kissed Hotch on the lips. Hotch kissed her back and after they broke apart he kissed her on the temple before once more putting his arm around her waist and guided her back to their family and friends.

A/N: I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!!! Click the button and let me know what you think!!!


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews… I'm glad that you guys are loving this story… This chapter will be short but the chapter after this will make up for it… This may be the only chapter I post today even though I have up to chapter 45 wrote out. It really depends on how I feel…

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds because if I did Jack would be Emily and Hotch's son!!!!

As soon as Hotch and Emily walked into the waiting room everyone was up on their feet and heading towards them.

"How is she?" Gideon asked.

"When will they bring her out of the coma?" Rossi asked.

"How are you two holding up?" Elizabeth asked.

"Do you need anything?" JJ and Penelope asked at the same time.

"What can I do?" Morgan asked.

"Did you talk to her? It is said that even when a person is in a coma they can still hear you." Spencer said.

Hotch held up a hand and said "She's doing as well as can be expected. They have a tube going down her throat as well as a tube going into her lung to make sure that they got all of the liquid out that had filled her lung while it was collapsed. We don't know when they will bring her out of the coma. She looks so peaceful so I'm hoping that the coma will help her to heal a little faster. Emily and I are holding up as well as we can. I know that Emily isn't going to want to leave the hospital and I'm not leaving her or our daughter. We could use something to eat and some coffee. Tonight is going to be a long night. Morgan if you're really serious about wanting to do something take Dave with you if he will go and go to Jessica's house and pick my son up. I'll call Jessica and explain everything to her. I'm sure she has no clue what her sister has been up to or done. Yes, Reid we talked to her. The Nurse and Doctor told us the same thing about her being able to hear us even though she is in a coma."

Dave looked at Emily and said "Do you care if I go with Morgan honey? I want to be there in case Hayley shows up."

Emily gave Dave a tired smile. "I want you to go with him Dave. Bring Aaron's son to him. I don't trust Hayley as far as I can throw her."

Dave nodded and looked at Morgan "I'll drive. I know where Jessica lives."

At this everyone's eyebrows raised but he just ignored everyone. Morgan nodded at Dave and followed him out of the room after giving Emily a quick hug and smacking Hotch on the back.

JJ looked around at everyone and said "I will go get everyone some supper if you tell me what it is that you want."

JJ wrote everyone's orders down and Penelope stood up and said "I'll go help JJ. Em you know my number if you need to get a hold of me."

Emily nodded and leaned back against Aaron as Spencer said "Hotch and Emily I'm going to go get you two some coffee. I'll bring everything back with me since I don't know how you take it Emily."

Emily nodded and smiled at Spencer. "Thank you Spence I would appreciate it."

Spencer nodded and followed JJ and Penelope out of the waiting room leaving Jason, Elizabeth, Hotch and Emily alone.

"So you two look like you have come to terms with everything that has happened between you two." Gideon said.

Hotch looked at Gideon and nodded. "I know that it is going to be a long and hard road but I've already told Emily I would make it up to her. We have so much that we need to talk about yet but I finally admitted to her that I still love her and I have always loved her."

Gideon nodded. "Just don't hurt her again Aaron. If you make her happy then I'm all for that. I just don't want to see my baby girl broken again."

Hotch looked at Gideon with pain in his eyes. "I promise you Jason I won't hurt her. I didn't want to before but I believed Hayley. Now I see how stupid I was in doing so. I do love Emily, Jason. I have loved her for thirteen years and I don't see it stopping anytime soon. Not a day has went by that she wasn't on my mind and that I didn't wonder how she was, where she was, was she happy. I thought about that daily."

Elizabeth walked over and hugged Hotch. "Aaron you didn't know. You can't beat yourself up about it now. Just do what you can."

Emily sighed and looked at everyone and said "Did you three forget that I was here? I'm a big girl you know. I love Aaron and Mom and Dad you both know that. I have loved him for thirteen long lonely years. Yes, we have a lot to work through but we will do it together. Right now we need to focus on our daughter. Mom and Dad when the Nurse comes back you and Dad go and see her."

Elizabeth and Gideon exchanged looks but nodded. Emily finally sat back in a chair with Aaron at her side. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She opened them again when she felt Aaron's lips press on her head. She looked at him and kissed his cheek and gave him a smile. She knew that the coming days were going to be hard but with Aaron by her side she could get through each day.

A/N 2: I hope you all like this chapter!!! I wanted to show the family together!!! Click the button and let me know what you think!!!


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

After the Nurse had came back telling Emily, Hotch, Gideon, Elizabeth and Spencer who had came back with the coffee that Kia was in her room Elizabeth and Gideon followed the Nurse to go see their Granddaughter.

Emily looked over at Hotch and said "You'd better call Jessica, Aaron. Dave and Morgan should be getting there any time now."

Hotch nodded and took out his cell phone and dialed Jessica's number. He meant to do this soon but with everything going on it had slipped his mind again.

Once Jessica answered the phone Hotch said "Jess, its Aaron. I'm sending Derek Morgan and David Rossi over to get Jack. Whatever you do don't let Hayley take him."

Jessica bit on her lip and said "Hayley already stopped by Aaron but she was on a rampage so I wouldn't let her have Jack. What in the world is going on?"

Aaron groaned and took a deep breath in and then let it out. "Do you remember how thirteen years ago Hayley and I were separated?"

Jessica thought back and then it clicked in her mind. "Yes, I do. What does that have to do with now?"

Hotch wanted to yell but he knew that, that wouldn't solve anything. "I fell in love with a woman named Emily Prentiss. I was going to ask Hayley for a divorce because things hadn't been going well between her and me for at least a year before we separated. Well Hayley apparently found out about Emily and I and she called me up and told me she was pregnant. If you remember correctly she had a miscarriage. Well it seems now from all the reports I have gotten from both Emily Prentiss and her mother who is Ambassador Prentiss that Hayley had been having an affair. She also hired someone to kidnap Emily and kill her. Luckily they found Emily before the guy was able to kill her but he hurt her badly. She was pregnant too Jess but the baby somehow made it through. I have a thirteen year old daughter Jess and I lost all these years because of your sister."

Jessica about dropped the phone when she heard what Aaron had to say. She didn't doubt for a minute that what Aaron said was true. She thought back to that time and recalled how angry and upset her sister was. She couldn't believe what Hayley had done and she was only thankful that Aaron's daughter was alive.

"Oh Aaron I'm so sorry. What happened today to set Hayley off?" Jessica said.

Hotch closed his eyes and sighed. "Well I called Hayley to let her know where I was at and I got her voicemail so I left her a message. She showed up here at the hospital with the man that she has been having an affair with. It turns out that Emily knows the man. Emily called her out on it and then told me everything that had happened thirteen years ago. Hayley actually slapped Emily across the face."

Jessica gasped and said "Oh God I'm so sorry. But why are you at the hospital Aaron?"

"Emily's and my daughter was attacked today. She had to have surgery and is in a medical induced coma. I don't want to leave her side which is why David Rossi and Derek Morgan are coming to pick Jack up." Aaron said.

Jessica closed her eyes and thought for a minute. "Aaron why don't I come with Jack, Dave, and Morgan? That way I can help to keep an eye on Jack. Plus I would like to meet Emily."

Aaron let out a surprised sound and said "Hold on one minute Jess let me ask Emily."

"Alright Aaron you ask Emily and I will get my front door." Jessica said.

Jessica walked to her front door and looked out and made sure that it was Dave and Morgan at her door and not her sister. She smiled as she pulled open the door. "Come on in you two. I'm on the phone to Aaron now."

Dave and Morgan nodded and walked inside Jessica's house.

Aaron put his hand over his phone and looked at Emily. "Jessica would like to come with Jack. She wants to help keep an eye on him plus she said she would like to meet you."

Emily nodded and held out her hand for Hotch's phone. Hotch handed his phone over to her and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hi, Jessica this is Emily Prentiss. If you would like to come with Jack that isn't a problem at all." Emily said.

Jessica smiled and said "Thank you Emily. I really would like to come not only for Jack but to help support you and Aaron. I'm so sorry for everything my sister has put you through."

Emily sighed and said "You have nothing to be sorry about. It isn't your fault. We will see you soon."

Jessica replied back to Emily with "Yes, you will. Would you like me to bring you anything? An extra set of clothes or something? If you tell me your size I could probably bring you something."

Emily let out a chuckle and told Jessica her size in a whisper which made Jessica giggle and say "We are about the same size. Is a pair of jeans and a t-shirt alright with you?"

"That would be fine Jessica and thank you so very much." Emily said before hanging up.

Emily handed Hotch back his phone and said "She's bringing me some clothes."

Hotch smiled. "Jessica likes taking care of people. I have a feeling you two will get along well. Remind me to ask Jessica how she knew to call David, Dave."

Emily nodded and leaned her head on Hotch's shoulder again. JJ and Penelope walked back in with food and handed it out. Everyone that was in the waiting room ate in silence. Emily and Hotch wanted to see their daughter again but they also wanted to be here to greet Jessica and Jack when they arrived.

Jessica quickly gathered up some clothes for Emily and some for Jack and herself. She had a feeling she wouldn't be coming back here tonight or anytime soon. She didn't trust her sister not to try something. Once she had everything packed and ready to go she asked Dave to grab Jack which he did with no problem. Jack was just a little over three years old but he was smart for his age. He could already talk in sentences and he understood stuff without someone having to tell him what it meant.

Morgan took Jack from Dave and walked him out to the SUV while Dave helped Jessica carry out her things.

"So you still haven't told anyone about us yet?" Jessica asked.

Dave gave her a slight smile and shook his head. "I think we will tell them today though. Everyone could use a little pick me up and I know Aaron will be happy for you and for me even though we've fought quite a bit today."

Jessica looked at Dave sharply and said "Why have you two fought?"

Dave let out the breath he was holding. "We fought because Emily is my Goddaughter. Jason Gideon is her father. I will explain everything to you later. Right now let's get in the SUV and go. I see Hayley with John and they're parked across the street watching us."

Jessica looked up and saw them. Her breath caught in her chest at the anger and hatred she saw on her sister's face. She quickened her step and then let Dave help her into the SUV. Dave jumped into the driver's seat while Morgan got into the passenger seat. Dave drove off and kept an eye on his rearview mirror. Sure enough he saw Hayley and John following them. He quickly drove them to the hospital and then called to let Hotch know they were there and that Hayley and John had followed them.

A/N: Okay this wasn't the original chapter 16 but Phoenix decided to write this chapter to give everyone another surprise… Click the button and let me know what you think!!! Enjoy!!!


	18. Chapter 17

Hotch closed his cell phone and stood up and looked at Gideon. "I'm going to go downstairs. Dave and Morgan are here with Jessica and Jack and it seems that Hayley and John has followed them here."

Gideon stood up and said "I'll go with you. I need to stretch my legs some more anyways."

Hotch nodded but before walking out of the waiting room he bent down and kissed Emily on the head. She gave him a slight smile and watched as he walked out of the room followed by her dad.

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to the chair that Hotch had vacated. She looked at her daughter and smiled. Even though her and Jason had just gotten back to the waiting room from visiting Kia for a little bit she was happy that her daughter seemed to be smiling a little more.

"How are you holding up honey?" Elizabeth asked.

Emily looked over at her mom and gave her a tired smile. "I'm holding up as well as can be expected I think. I think that if Aaron wasn't here to help me through this that I would have broken by now. Yes, I've cried but nowhere near as much as I thought I would. I hate seeing Kia like that. I need her to wake up mom. I don't think I can keep this up."

Elizabeth put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and said "She will wake up Em. You just need to have faith in her. The Doctor knows what he's doing. I remember when I saw you the first time after you were kidnapped how much I wanted to break down. You're strong honey and you have all of us here. At least Kia is in a medical induced coma and just didn't slip into one like you did. The Doctor will bring her out of it soon."

Emily nodded and looked over to her other side when she felt a hand on her other shoulder. She smiled when she saw Penelope standing beside her.

"You want to take a walk Gumdrop?" Penelope asked.

Emily was about to shake her head when Elizabeth stood up and said "You know what let's all head downstairs and check on Dave, Derek, Aaron, Jessica and Jack. I really don't trust Hayley or even John for that fact."

Emily's eyes hardened when she heard Hayley's name. That is all it took to get her to stand up. JJ and Spencer all stood up. Together everyone walked out of the waiting room and to an elevator. Little did any of them know that they were about to become in the crossfire.

Dave and Morgan were on either side of Jack and Jessica trying to get them into the hospital. When they were almost to the doors they were brought up short with Hayley getting in front of them and pointing a gun at them. Dave looked at Morgan who nodded and picked Jack up in his arms and Dave stepped in front of Jessica.

"Hayley just walk away. You're just going to make things worse for yourself." Dave said.

Hotch and Gideon who were coming down the hallway towards the doors saw what was about to happen and ran towards Dave, Morgan, Jessica and Jack. Little did these two know that at the same time as them heading out the doors Emily, Elizabeth, JJ, Garcia and Reid were right behind them. Hotch and Gideon would have been outside sooner had they not got turned around in the hospital somehow.

The elevator doors opened and the women and Reid all stepped out and gasped when they saw Hotch and Gideon start running towards the doors. Emily was the first to react. She knew she was a fast runner from all her years on the track team. She took off leaving the others to follow. She even ran past Hotch and her dad getting outside before either of them. No way was she letting Hayley harm another innocent.

Emily stepped up beside Hayley and tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't care about her own safety right now and that was going to cause some problems that she didn't know about in a few minutes. When Hayley turned around her eyes widened when she saw Emily standing beside her. Emily made a fist and punched Hayley in the face.

"You're not harming another innocent person Hayley." Emily said through clenched teeth.

Finally Hotch, Gideon, JJ, Reid, Garcia and Elizabeth had made it outside.

"Put down the gun Hayley." Hotch said.

Hayley shook her head and said "I will not put down the gun until I get my son. You can't keep my son from me."

Emily looked at Hotch and said "Aaron get Jack from Morgan and take him inside."

Hotch shook his head. "I'm not leaving you Emily."

Emily looked at Hotch again. "Just do it Aaron and then come back out. Dave and Morgan and everyone else will be out here with me. Just get your son and your sister in law to safety. Please Aaron. I don't think we could handle having another kid in the hospital."

Hotch finally sighed and stepped around Emily to Morgan and took Jack from him. When Hayley tried to step forward Emily blocked her way. Dave nodded at Jessica to go with Hotch which she did but not without looking back.

"Mom and Penelope I want you two to go inside and make sure Jack and Jessica are okay." Emily said as she kept her eyes on Hayley who was trying to find a way to shoot Hotch who was walking quickly inside. Every time Hayley moved to get a clear shot Emily blocked it. She didn't even look to see if her mom and Penelope listened to her.

"Come on Hayley put down the gun. You're not going to win this one." Dave said.

Hayley flicked her eyes over to Dave. "I may not win this round Dave but at least I will have the satisfaction of seeing this bitch get hurt."

Everyone froze at that and out of nowhere a gunshot sounded. Emily let out a scream of pain when she felt the bullet fly into her. She looked at Hayley in shock but saw that Hayley wasn't even pointing her gun towards her. Her last conscious thought was John must have shot her.

When Hotch heard the gunshot he started to panic. He looked at Jessica who said "Go Aaron we will be fine."

Hotch nodded and took off running back towards the main entrance of the hospital. He heard another shot and heard someone scream. When he got outside his heart about stopped when he saw Emily laying on the ground bleeding. He looked around and didn't see Hayley. He wondered for a split second how in the hell she got away but right now he didn't care. He needed to get Emily medical attention and quick.

Hotch looked up and said "Morgan go and get us a Doctor and quickly."

Morgan nodded and took off running. Spencer dropped down to his knees next to Hotch and checked Emily over. He saw where the bullet had hit Emily and he about choked. Gideon also dropped down next to Hotch and Spencer. He wanted to scream and yell but he knew that, that wouldn't help his daughter any. Spencer let out a relieved sigh when he saw that the bullet was a through and through. The thing that had him worried is it looked like the bullet had hit an artery.

"Gideon I'm going to put pressed under her arm and I need you to put it on top of her arm. It looks like the bullet has hit an artery." Spencer said as he did exactly what he said he was going to.

Gideon nodded and pressed down on the wound. He looked at his daughter and felt his heart stop. She was laying on the ground unconscious.

Morgan came back five minutes later with a Doctor on his heels.

"What happened here?" the Doctor asked.

Dave who was still in shock and wanting to go and find Hayley and John answered the Doctor's question. "There was a woman with a gun who was trying to get her son from his father who is an FBI Agent. Emily the woman on the ground kept stepping in the way so that Hayley couldn't shoot Aaron. Out of nowhere a shot was fired hitting Emily."

The Doctor's eyes widened and said "We need to call the police. We also need to get her to the ER STAT. It looks as if the shot was a through and through but it has nicked the artery."

Dave pulled out his credentials. "We don't need to get the police we are all FBI Agents. We'll handle it."

The Doctor nodded. He wasn't going to argue with the man.

Hotch was fighting back tears as he said "Emily, Sweetheart you need to wake up. Please I need you to wake up. God this can't be happening for the second time today. I can't have her hurt and my daughter hurt all on the same day."

The Doctor looked at Hotch in shock but then it came to him where he had seen this man before. Him and the woman on the ground was the parent's of the girl that was brought in by ambulance.

The Doctor looked at Hotch "Could you carry her in while I hold pressure to her arm? Carrying her in will be easier than having to go get a gurney for her. She will be alright. I think she has passed out from the pain."

Hotch nodded and lifted Emily up into his arms while the Doctor put pressure to both sides of the wound and they walked in. Hotch couldn't even stop and tell Jessica what was happening. He passed by her and saw her go pale when she saw Emily. Dave stopped long enough to pick Jack up and wrap his arm around Jessica's waist and then they started following Hotch and the Doctor with Gideon, Morgan, Reid, Elizabeth, Garcia and JJ all walking behind them.

When they got to the ER the Doctor quickly got to work on Emily. An hour later she was up and moving with her arm in a sling. The Doctor wanted to admit her but gave up when Emily told him that she would be in the hospital all night anyways and that if anything felt wrong with her she would see a Doctor immediately. It took quite a bit of stitches inside her arm and outside her arm to close the bullet wound. The Doctor gave Emily a pain shot and also had the Nurse get some pain pills for her because he knew that she would need them later. After thanking the Doctor the team plus Jessica and Jack headed up to the ICU.

"Hey buddy how are you doing?" Hotch asked his son.

Jack looked at his dad and said "I am doing okay Daddy. Thank you for getting me away from mommy. She has hit me before."

That statement from Jack stopped everyone in their tracks. Hotch and Jessica were both outraged as they should be and so was everyone else.

"Buddy, I promise you Mommy will never get the chance to do that again. Would you like to meet your sister?" Hotch said.

Jack looked up at Hotch with surprised eyes. "I have a sister? WOW!!! Yes I want to meet her."

Everyone chuckled at Jack's enthusasim. "Alright Buddy but first you need to know that your sister is sleeping. She is in a coma but if you want to talk to her you can. I would also like to introduce you to Emily. She is your sisters Mommy."

Jack nodded and looked at Emily who was standing next to his Daddy. "If you're my sister's mommy does that mean you will be my mommy too? I want a new mommy."

Emily knelt down to Jack's level ignoring the pain she felt. "Well little man that is up to you and your daddy. Just know you can call me whatever it is you want."

Jack nodded and Hotch picked him up because he could see that he was getting tired. Soon enough they were on the floor where the ICU was. Jessica, Hotch, Emily and Jack all headed to Kia's room. Thankfully Elizabeth had told Emily the room number.

"Okay buddy lets go meet your sister." Hotch said.

Jack grinned and then the grin slipped off of his face when he saw his sister in the hospital bed. Jack squirmed to get down so Hotch let him down.

Jessica, Hotch and Emily all watched as Jack walked over to the hospital bed and gently climbed up on it.

"Hi I am your brother Jack. You are bigger than me but that's ok. Daddy said that you are sleeping in a coma. I just want you to know that I will take care of you when you wake up from sleeping. I will kiss all of your boo boos like daddy does to me when I get hurt." Jack said.

Emily, Hotch and Jessica all had tears in their eyes as they listened to Jack talking to Kia.

A/N: Well I hope you like this chapter… The next chapter Emily will officially meet Jessica and you all will get a surprise if you review!!! Click the button and let me know what you think of this chapter!!!


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Alright this starts Day 3. I'm so sorry that Day 2 was so long. I will warn you though this chapter is short. But the next few are long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Day 3

Hotch and Emily stayed at the hospital while the rest of the team plus Elizabeth, Jessica and Jack went to the hotel across the street. The first thing both Hotch and Emily did when they woke up was go check on Kia and kiss her on the head. Since Kia was in ICU they weren't allowed to stay in the room with her but the Doctor had found them a room they could use. It was the room that was meant for on call Doctor's but he let them have it.

After spending a few minutes with Kia both Emily and Hotch kissed her head before leaving to go to breakfast. They stopped by the Nurse's station and gave them both cell phone numbers and told the Nurse who was sitting there where they were going. They were going to meet up with everyone at the diner down the street.

Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily's waist as he led the way to the elevators. Once they were in a elevator Hotch backed Emily up against one of the walls and bent his head and kissed her passionately. Emily felt the need and desire for him reach the limit and slapped at the panel stopping the elevator.

"Hotch I need you. I wanted to wait a while but my desire for you is to strong. I need to feel you inside of me. NOW!" Emily said in a husky voice.

Hotch groaned at her words but made quick work of getting Emily's pants off of her while she unbuttoned his and pushed them down to his ankles. Hotch lifted Emily up and pinned her against the elevator door as he took his hard dick into his hand and guided it to Emily's quivering center. He thrust into her hard and deep making her head hit the elevator wall. Emily bit down onto her lip to keep the scream from coming out of her mouth.

Hotch leaned forward and kissed Emily passionately as he thrust in and out of her in a fast rhythm. He was so close to coming but he wouldn't cum without her. He took his lips off of her and bit down on her neck and then licked the spot he bit as he thrust into her deeper and harder. Emily moaned as she felt her orgasm coming on. She pressed her feet into Hotch's ass as he thrust into her making him go in even deeper as her inner muscles squeezed his cock milking him of everything he had in him.

"Oh God Emily how I love you. I can't believe I just fucked you in an elevator." Hotch said when he got his breath back.

Emily chuckled. "You didn't fuck me Aaron. You made love to me and I needed you so I don't care that it was in an elevator. But now we're late for breakfast."

Hotch quickly pulled his clothes up as Emily fixed hers after pulling them up. Hotch started the elevator again and gave Emily another quick kiss just as the elevator opened up. They both blushed when they saw Rossi and Jessica standing outside the elevator banks.

"We were just coming to get you two. We thought you may have slept in." Dave said.

Emily hid her head on Hotch's shoulder as Hotch said "Sorry we had some things to um discuss."

Dave gave them a knowing look but didn't say anything. He wrapped his arm around Jessica and guided her out of the hospital with Hotch and Emily following them.

"So Dave care to tell me why you are touching Jessica like that? If I didn't know better I would say you two are a couple." Emily said.

Jessica blushed and said "Actually Dave and I have been dating for about a year now. We just didn't tell anyone."

Hotch stopped walking and looked at them and then he finally smiled. He wasn't going to say anything because he could see that Dave truly loved Jessica. Emily squealed and hugged Jessica and then Dave. The two couples finished walking to the diner as they talked about everyday things.

When they walked in they found where everyone was sitting and joined them. After everyone ordered Elizabeth looked at her husband who nodded.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "I have something I need to tell you Emily. You're going to be an older sister. Your dad and I are having another baby. It wasn't planned and we weren't expecting it but it happened. The Doctor has me on high risk because of my age."

Emily gasped and then jumped up and hugged her mom and dad. She couldn't believe that she was going to have a sister or brother that was younger than her own daughter. Hell her daughter was going to be shocked that she was going to have an aunt or uncle younger than her.

Jessica cleared her throat and said "Well you all might as well know Dave has asked me to marry him and I accepted. Plus we will be having a son or daughter in about six months."

Hotch gasped but then clapped Dave on the shoulder. He was truly happy for Jessica and Dave. The women all started talking and the guys just sat back and watched in amazement.

A/N 2: I hope you enjoy this chapter and that I have surprised you all once again!!! Enjoy!!! Click the button and let me know what you think!!!


	20. Chapter 19

Hotch couldn't help but keep looking at Emily all throughout breakfast. He couldn't believe that they had made love in an elevator but it felt perfect and right to him. He smiled down at Jack when he felt his son tap him on the leg.

"Daddy, can Em'ly be my new mommy? I want her as my mommy." Jack said in a serious tone.

Hotch just about choked on the sip of coffee he just took. He wasn't sure how to respond to his son. He looked over at Jessica who was sitting on the other side of Jack with wide eyes.

Jessica heard the question that Jack asked Hotch and she looked over and smiled at Hotch and whispered "If he wants to call her mom let him Aaron. I think she will love him like her own."

Hotch gave Jessica a relieved smile and said "I'll tell you what buddy. If you want to call Emily, Mommy you talk that over with her. If that is what you want to do then I won't stop you buddy."

Jack grinned and jumped up from his seat and ran around the table to Emily and tapped her on the leg. Emily feeling something hit her on the leg stopped her conversation with JJ and turned to look and see what she felt. She smiled when she saw Jack standing next to her chair. She scooted back and then lifted him up onto her lap.

"What can I do for you little man?" Emily asks as she kisses Jack on the head.

Jack smiles up at Emily with puppy dog eyes and says excitedly "Can I call you Mommy please? I want you as my Mommy. Daddy said I could if it was alright with you. So can I, can I can I pwetty please?"

Emily lifted her eyes to meet Hotch's eyes and he smiled and gave her a nod letting her know if it was okay with her it was okay with him.

Emily looked back down at Jack and kisses him on his head as she says "Little man you can call me Mommy if that is what you want to do. I will love you like you are my own."

Jack jumped off of Emily's lap and lets out an excited yelp before he yells "Yay Em'ly is my Mommy now."

Everyone at the table laughed as Jack went back to sit by his dad and Aunt Jessica. Jessica looked over at Emily and gave her a big smile in which Emily returned the smile. Emily decided that she needed Hotch again and it couldn't wait until tonight.

Emily cleared her throat and said "Jessica and Dave could you take Jack to visit Kia for a little bit? I want to head to the hotel and take a shower."

Jessica shot a look at Emily and smiled at what she saw in Emily's eyes and says "We will be happy too Emily. Why don't you and Aaron use mine and Dave's room? There is also a change of clothes in our room if you two need them."

Hotch looked over at Emily and then at Jessica and tried to keep the grin off of his face as he said "Thank you Jess I think I will too. Are you and Dave sure you can handle Jack on your own?"

Elizabeth kept looking from her daughter to Aaron and could tell exactly why they wanted to go to the hotel. She shot a smirk at her husband who also realized what was going on and nodded.

"You two go to the hotel. All of us will go to the hospital. I know that all of us want to check on Kia and see how she is doing. If you want to sleep in an actual bed go right ahead and then come back over to the hospital later." Gideon said.

Emily shot a look at her dad and saw his twinkling eyes and laughed before she said "We should only be at the hotel for a couple of hours. Thanks you guys for breakfast and for everything. I will see you at the hospital in a little while."

Emily stood up and walked around the table and bent down to kiss Jack on the head. "Little man you go keep an eye on your sister. Daddy and I will be over as soon as we can. Make sure you're good for Uncle Dave and Aunt Jessica and everyone else. Can you do that for Mommy?"

Jack looks up at Emily and nods. "I'll be good Mommy. You and Daddy go shower. You two stink."

Hotch huffed as he kissed his son on the head. "I love you buddy and will see you in a little while."

"I love you too Daddy and I love you Mommy." Jack said as he hugged his dad.

Emily smiled at that and bent down and kissed Jack on the cheek. "I love you too Little man."

Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily and led the way out of the diner and down the street to the hotel. Thankfully Jessica had given the room key to him as he bent down to kiss his son. He was on edge and he needed Emily again now.

As soon as they were in the room and the door was shut Hotch pushed Emily up against the door and bent down and kissed her passionately. As he was kissing her he was making quick work of her pants and panties. Soon she was left only in a shirt. He broke the kiss and looked down and was surprised to see that his pants and boxers were down around his ankles. He quickly kicked his shoes off and bent down and took his socks off and then stepped out of his pants and boxers and quickly undid his shirt and took off his undershirt.

"God Emily are you sure you want to do this again already? I don't want to rush you." Hotch said.

Emily looked at Hotch as she lifted the shirt up and off of her and made quick work of getting her bra off. Leaving her naked in front of him.

"Aaron you didn't ask for this. I was the one who suggested we come back here. I was sitting across from you at that table and all I could think about was having you back inside of me. I need you so much and I'm already wet for you. Take me Aaron. Take me hard and fast." Emily said in a husky tone.

Hotch groaned and picked her up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down on it and came down beside her. He started kissing her neck and worked his way down to her chest as his finger slid between her folds stroking her clit making her moan.

"Aaron I can't wait I need you now." Emily moaned.

Hotch seated himself between her legs and guided his stiff dick to her entrance and pushed in slowly. He groaned as he felt her inner muscles squeezing his dick as he pushed in inch by inch. Once he was all the way in he didn't move for a few minutes. He only started moving again when Emily lifted her hips making him go in even deeper still.

Hotch started thrusting in an out slowly at first but as Emily moaned his name he picked up his pace and groaned as he felt Emily's nails rake down his back. He bent his head and suckled and lapped at her nipple with his tongue as he continued thrusting into her deeper and harder with each thrust. He could tell that Emily was about to cum because her eyes dilated and got wide as her inner muscles started to squeeze his dick.

"Aaron oh God! Yes, Aaron!" Emily screamed as she came apart under him and around his dick.

Hotch pulled out and then thrust back into the hilt as his own climax hit him making him shout "God Emily. God Baby yes!"

Hotch collapsed on top of Emily and when he started to move off of her she wrapped her legs around him.

"No stay like this for a moment." Emily whispered into his ear.

Hotch lifted his head and looked into her eyes as he said "I love you Emily."

Emily's eyes lit up and she said "I love you too Aaron."

After laying there for a couple minutes Emily and Hotch got up and went and showered together. After washing each other and then drying one another off they got dressed and left the hotel room. Hotch grabbed Emily's hand in his and smiled at her when she shot him a look. She smiled back and leaned into him.

"Thank you Aaron. Even after everything I've said the last couple of days you're still here for me and you still love me. Thank you for that." Emily said.

Hotch smiled. "I wouldn't be anywhere else Em. You have had my heart for thirteen years and I never want it back as long as it means I have you in my life. Let's go see our daughter."

Emily gave Hotch a grin. "Yes, let's go see our daughter."

Hotch and Emily just stepped out of the hotel when they both heard a gun cock.

A/N: I ended up adding to this chapter because Phoenix decided she wanted something more to this chapter… LOL… The adult scene was not planned when I first wrote this chapter but as I edited it so that I could post it Phoenix decided she wanted some more H/P action… Click the button and let me know what you think… And yes I know that I left this chapter with a cliffy… Blame it on Phoenix…


	21. Chapter 20

Hotch and Emily just stepped out of the hotel when they heard a gun cock. Hotch froze and tried to pull Emily behind him but she wouldn't budge. He finally looked towards where he heard the gun cock and saw Hayley standing there with the gun pointed at him.

"Hayley put the gun down. You don't want to do this. You will end up in more trouble than you already are." Hotch said.

Hayley glared. "Yes, Aaron this is exactly what I want to do. If I can't have you then nobody can. And I will also have my son back with me after I take care of you."

"No, Hayley you won't. You should know better than that. If anything happens to me then you're going to be the first person the police suspect. Do you really want to go to jail for a long time? Well longer than you already will end up in jail?" Hotch said through clenched teeth.

Hotch could feel Emily moving her hand and he wondered what she was doing. He really couldn't check though because he didn't dare take his eyes off of Hayley.

Hayley laughed. "Do you really think they will Aaron? I will just make sure that your slut takes the fall for me."

Hotch looked around and saw that people were watching what Hayley was doing and a couple of them were on their cell phones. He hoped that they were calling the cops. Hotch slowly slid his hand into his pants pocket and felt the buttons making sure he pressed speed dial one which would connect him to Dave.

Hotch could hear Dave's voice coming through the phone so he said loudly "Put the gun down and we will talk Hayley. Let Emily go back into the hotel. Nobody is going to believe that she shot me Hayley. There are too many people looking at you right now. They will let the police know that Emily isn't the one who shot me."

Dave answered his phone when it rang and the put it on speaker phone when he heard Hotch's voice coming through. Morgan, Gideon, and Reid all snapped to attention when they heard what Hotch was saying. After kissing their women goodbye they quickly headed out of the hospital. They just hoped that they got to the hotel fast enough before either Hotch or Emily was hurt.

Hayley took a step towards Hotch and said in a cold hard tone "Then I guess I'll just have to kill you both. She deserves to die anyways. She tried to take you away from me thirteen years ago and succeeded in taking you away from me yesterday!"

Hotch gave Hayley a hard look. "No your actions thirteen years ago and your actions yesterday caused me to lose you. I loved Emily back then and I love her now. My love for you never compared to what I feel for Emily. She is my heart, my soul and my body."

Hayley gasped and started to pull the trigger of her gun. Emily pushed Hotch to the ground as she fired her gun hitting Hayley in the chest once. Emily lowered her gun with shaking hands. She couldn't believe that she had to shoot Hayley. She had hoped that it wouldn't come to that but she wasn't about to let Hayley hurt Hotch.

Hotch picked himself up off of the ground and looked at where Hayley was laying on the ground and then to where Emily was standing with her gun still in her hands. He noticed that her hands were shaking so he quickly walked over to her and gently took the gun from her hands.

"Emily are you okay Sweetheart?" Hotch asked.

Emily stared at where Hayley was laying on the ground in shock and her whole body started shaking. She has had to shoot a suspect before but she has never taken another person's life. She could hear Hotch talking to her but what he was saying wasn't really registering to her.

"Emily? Sweetheart are you alright?" Hotch asked again.

Emily finally looked up at Hotch and mumbled "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kill her. I'm so so sorry."

Hotch shook his head and said "Emily I'm not mad. It was either her or us. Thank you for saving my life."

Emily nodded but the shaking took over her whole body. She couldn't stop shaking and her arm was throbbing. She managed to lift her eyes up when she heard running feet and someone shouting hers and Hotch's name.

A/N: I hope that you like this chapter!!! The next chapter will be longer… I wanted to do this part in two chapters. Click the button and review!!!


	22. Chapter 21

Gideon was the first one to Emily and Hotch quickly followed by Dave, Morgan, and Spencer. He took one look at his daughter and rushed to her side. He could tell that she was very shaken about shooting Hayley. At least he assumed she was the one who shot Hayley.

"Are you two alright?" Giddeon asked.

Emily couldn't form any words but she nodded.

Dave laid a hand on Hotch's shoulder. "What happened?"

Hotch looked over at Dave and then to the ground where Hayley was laying and then back to Dave. "We came out of the hotel and we froze when we heard a gun being socked. I tried to talk Hayley down but it wasn't doing any good. She started to point her gun at me when Emily shot her."

Dave nodded and glanced over at Emily who was trembling pretty badly. He quickly took off the light jacket he had on and went over to her and put it over her shoulders. Once it was around her shoulders Hotch placed his hands on her shoulders and started rubbing her arms up and down. He knew that she was going into shock and he wanted to make it go away before it kicked in fully.

"Emily, Sweetheart you need to calm down. You're okay and I'm okay. You only did what you had to in order to save both of our lives Em. I have no doubt that she would have killed us both. Come on calm down. Here comes the police. As soon as we give our statements we can go see our daughter and our son." Hotch whispered in Emily's ear.

Emily's shaking finally started to subside. She knew that what Hotch said was the truth but she still felt bad for having to take Hayley's life. She wished that there would have been another way.

One of the bystanders who had seen it all came running over to them after hanging up his cell phone. "Are you two alright? I saw everything and I know that this lady here only shot the one on the ground because she was getting ready to shoot you."

Hotch looked at the guy and said "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and this woman is Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss and we are with the FBI. Thank you for telling us that. I'm going to need you to tell that to the police when they get here as well."

The man nodded and said "I'm Brian Flannigan and I sure will tell the police that. Are you sure that you two are alright? I thought that she was going to shoot you for sure."

Before Hotch could say anything Morgan said "Thank you Mr. Flannigan but they're alright. We checked them over as soon as we got here."

Brian nodded and before he could say anything a police car was pulling up in front of the hotel. Luckily the officer that climbed out of the car was one that everyone but Emily knew.

"Aaron? What are you doing here? We got a call that there were shots fired." Office Beaumont said.

Hotch nodded his head towards the ground where Hayley was still laying but with a coat covering her head. "There was shots fired Miguel. Hayley had a gun on me and Emily Prentiss. She had started to pull the trigger but before she could all the way Emily shot her."

Miguel gasped and looked over at Emily who was still as pale as a ghost. "What in the world Aaron? Why was your wife holding a gun on you? Are you alright? Is Miss Prentiss alright?"

Hotch nodded. "Let me give you a little background. Emily and I met thirteen years ago when Hayley and I was divorced. I fell in love with Emily but ended up leaving her when Hayley called and told me she was pregnant. Emily Prentiss's mom which is Ambassador Prentiss has proof that Hayley knew thirteen years ago that I was planning on divorcing her. She also hired someone to kidnap and kill Emily. Luckily Emily was found before she was murdered. Well yesterday Emily's and my daughter was attacked and is now laying in ICU at George Washington Hospital. I found everything out about the past yesterday when Hayley showed up after I left her a voicemail letting her know I was at the hospital. She came but made the mistake of coming with the man she was having an affair with. Emily recognized her and told her off and that is when I found everything out. I took Jack away from Hayley because of some of the stuff she has done and that's why she had a gun pointed at me. She was involved in the incident at the hospital yesterday where Emily was shot by Hayley's lover."

Miguel had his mouth hanging open by the time that Hotch was done filling him in. He shook his head and thought privately that it's good that Hayley was already dead then or she would be in a lot of trouble.

Miguel thought for a couple of minutes and said "Aaron why don't you and Emily go back to the hospital. Give me your daughter's room number and I will come and get your statement there. I will talk to the people around here first. It looks like your lady needs to get off of her feet before she passes out."

Hotch nodded at Miguel and said "Thank you Miguel. She is in room 410 on the ICU floor."

Miguel wrote that down and said "Alright you guys go on over. I will be over as soon as I can to get your statements."

Hotch nodded once more and looked at Emily. "Sweetheart do you think you'll be able to walk over to the hospital"

Emily nodded but as soon as she took the first step her legs buckled. Hotch swung her up into his arms and carried her with Spencer walking beside him.

"We should have a Doctor check her out. She is in shock and if it's not treated it could get worse." Spencer said.

Hotch nodded and said "Dave, Giddeon, Morgan you three go back to Kia's hospital room. If Hayley was near then John is too. I want Jack and Kia guarded. Reid you come with me. If the Doctor starts talking in terms I don't understand you can tell me what in the hell he is saying."

Everyone nodded and did as they said and Gideon said before following Dave and Morgan "If Miguel comes here before you get up here I will tell him that you're in the Emergency Room."

Hotch nodded and walked towards the ER with Spencer walking fast to keep up with him. Spencer looked over at Emily with worry and concern. He knew that she was in shock but he had hoped that she would have snapped out of it on her own but she hasn't so far and he didn't think she would.

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter… I was going to post the next 2 but I honestly feel like crap from the chemo so if I don't get them posted by late tonight I will post them tomorrow… As always click the button and let me know what you think of this chapter!!!


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: Once again this chapter may be a little short… I hope that you enjoy it though.

Disclaimer: I don't own CM.

When Hotch walked into the Emergency Room carrying Emily Spencer ran ahead and told a Nurse what had happened and what was wrong. The Nurse nodded and came towards where Hotch was standing with Emily in his arms.

"If you'll follow me Sir we will take her straight back." the Nurse said.

Hotch nodded and followed the Nurse with Spencer right beside him. He looked down at Emily in concern. She hasn't really said a word and he was starting to get even more worried. Her shaking had subsided but her eyes had a vacant look in them. As soon as the Nurse showed them to the room that they would be in Hotch strode over to the exam table and started to put Emily down on it but stopped when he felt Emily tighten her arms around him. He kissed the top of her head and then moved to sit on the exam table with her on his lap.

"Spencer do you think she is alright?" Hotch asked.

Spencer looked at the man he had come to first like and then even love as a family member. "Honestly Hotch I can't say. She is showing all the classic signs of shock. I think that once the Doctor checks her over and treats her that she will be alright but she is going to need you and all of us to help her through this. Even though she is a trained FBI Agent I can tell you that this is only the second time she has had to fire her gun at someone and kill them. The first time was a little over a month ago in Chicago."

Hotch looked over at Spencer. "How is it that you know about Chicago and I don't? What in the hell happened in Chicago?"

Spencer looked at Emily and debated on telling Hotch what he knew. He knew in his head and heart that Hotch had a right to know. If Hotch didn't know then he couldn't help Emily to heal and Emily needed to heal.

Spencer sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm only going to tell you some of it. If you want the details you ask Emily or Gideon. I know because Gideon needed somebody to talk too and I was the only one who knew that Emily was his daughter."

Hotch nodded. "Just tell me what you can or will tell me Reid. I need to know. I can still see the haunted look in her eyes. Plus maybe if you tell me what you know I will finally know who in the hell that Stevens guy was from the first day that she started."

Spencer started pacing the small exam room trying to think of the words that he wanted to use. He finally decided that the best way was to just be blunt about it even if that isn't what he wanted to do.

Spencer closed his eyes as he started to talk. "A little over a month ago Emily suspected her partner of being dirty. She found the evidence that she needed and took it to her superior which was Stevens at the time. Emily and her partner were investigating one of the known mobsters in Chicago and Emily found out that her partner was taking kickbacks and giving the information to the mobster so that he was always one step ahead of them. When Emily took the evidence she had to Stevens he dismissed it. A couple weeks later Emily and her partner was taking the guy down. Little did Emily know it was a set up to get rid of her. Her partner turned on her and ended up shooting her twice. Before Emily passed out she managed to fire a shot at her partner and killed him. That is why she came to Quantico. She needed to get away from it all. She needed to get better. She was in the hospital for two weeks after the shooting."

Hotch's breath started coming out hard and fast. He couldn't believe that the woman he has loved for so long had to go through that. He looked down at Emily and saw that her eyes were starting to show some sign of life again. Before he could say anything a Doctor walked in.

Hotch let Spencer talk to the Doctor and only looked up when the Doctor walked over to him and said "I'm Dr. Payton if you want you can keep her in your lap. I'm pretty sure she is suffering from shock but I want to check just to make sure. I also understand that she was shot yesterday so I want to check that wound as well."

Hotch nodded and held Emily as the Doctor checked her over. Ten minutes later the Doctor was done.

"She is in shock but she is showing signs that she is coming out of it. I would suggest that you have her rest for a while. I'll also give her a shot to help with her nerves. I understand that your daughter is here in the hospital. You can take Agent Prentiss up to see her. It may end up snapping her out of it fully if she sees her daughter. Also if you're going to be staying at the hospital for a while if you have any questions or concerns or she gets worse you can have one of the Nurses page me. I'll be here until seven tonight." Dr. Payton said.

Hotch nodded and watched as the Dr. left the room only to come back in a couple minutes later with a Nurse. He held onto Emily as the Nurse gave her the shot. The Doctor smiled reassuringly at him and left the room followed by the Nurse. Fifteen minutes later the Nurse walked back in and gave him Emily's discharge papers.

"Come on Sweetheart let's go see our daughter." Hotch said as he stood up and walked out of the exam room.

Spencer followed close behind in case Hotch needed him to do anything. When they reached the elevators he pushed the button and then once they were on an elevator he pushed the button for the floor they needed. He hoped that Emily would snap out of this soon. Even though he has only known her in personal for such a short time it hurt him to see her like this.

A/N 2: So there you have it the next installment of You. Click the button and let me know your thoughts and feelings on this chapter!


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter:

Disclaimer: I don't own CM.

Hotch carried Emily up to Kia's hospital room bridal style. He swung her up into his arms when she tried to stand on her own. He was very concerned about her. She still hasn't said anything and he was hoping that by seeing their daughter and their son that she would snap out of it.

"Spencer do you think seeing the kids will snap her out of it?" Hotch asked as they waited on the elevator to get to the floor they needed.

Spencer looked over at Hotch who was hold Emily and smiled at what he saw. Her eyes were starting to lose the glazed look so that was a good thing.

"Yes, Hotch I do. If you look down at her eyes you can see that she is starting to lose the glazed look in them. She is slowly coming out of it. I think that what happened today has caused her to have a flashback to what happened in Chicago and she is having a hard time telling the difference between the two." Spencer said as he watched Emily's eyes brighten a little.

"Where are we?" Emily asked in a small voice.

Hotch let out a sigh of relief when he looked down and saw that her eyes were becoming clear again. "We're on our way up to see our daughter and our son. We just left the Emergency Room. The Doctor said that you were in shock. How are you doing Sweetheart?"

Emily lifted her eyes up to Hotch's eyes to search his eyes. She was blaming herself for Hayley's death even though she knew that it was her only choice. If she wouldn't have shot Hayley, Hayley would have killed Hotch and then probably her. She knew she did the right thing but it didn't stop her from feeling so bad.

"I'm okay Aaron. I guess having to kill her hit me harder than I thought it would. I know that if I wouldn't have shot her she would have shot you and then probably me but it doesn't make me feel any better. I'm sorry that I killed your wife Aaron. I didn't want to take Jack's mom away from him" Emily said in a whisper.

Hotch looked over at Spencer. "Hit the emergency button Spencer. We need to talk about this before we get to Kia's room."

Spencer nodded and did as he was told. He had a feeling that Emily was feeling guilty but to hear her admit it hurt him. He knew that she wouldn't have shot Hayley had there been any other way.

Hotch kissed Emily on the forehead and then looked into her eyes. "Emily you have nothing and I mean NOTHING to be sorry for. It was either you shoot Hayley or her shoot me and then you. I would rather have you alive than the woman that I was married too. And Sweetheart you heard Jack this morning at breakfast. He wants you as his mother. I love you Emily. I always have and I always will love you Em. I may have been married to Hayley but I stopped loving her before I even met you. Don't blame yourself for making sure that you and I stayed alive to raise our son and our daughter."

Emily searched Aaron's eyes and could tell that he was telling the truth. "Alright Aaron I promise to try to stop blaming myself. I just hated having to take her life."

Hotch leaned down and softly kissed Emily on the lips. "I hate that you had to take her life but I'm not mad about it. Any day of the week Emily I would rather be alive and have you alive. Are you ready to go see our family?"

Emily gave Hotch a slight smiled and nodded.

She looked over and saw Spencer leaning against the wall so she looked back at Hotch. "Aaron put me down for a minute. There is something I need to do."

Hotch nodded and did as she asked. He watched her with a slight smile as she walked over to Spencer. He knew what she was going to do a few seconds before she did it.

Emily walked over to Spencer and put her arms around him in a hug. "I'm alright Spence. I'm doing alright now. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

Spencer hugged Emily back and kissed her on the temple. "I'm glad that you're alright Em. You had us all worried. I'm sorry for what you had to do today. If I would have been there I would have done it for you."

Emily shook her head. "Spence never be sorry. You didn't know that Hayley would be there. And Spence I would never want you to have to shoot someone and kill them. I'm doing better now. So wipe that concerned look off of your face. I swear to you I'm fine."

Spencer nodded and hugged Emily once more. "Let's go see our family like Hotch suggested. They're all probably wondering where we are."

Emily kissed Spencer on the cheek and nodded before walking back over to Hotch. Once she was in front of him he scooped her up again.

"Aaron put me down I can walk now." Emily said with a chuckle.

Hotch just smirked at her and laughed. "Let me carry you Sweetheart. I love the feeling of you in my arms. And this way I know that you're doing alright."

Emily gave in with a smile and then laid her head on Hotch's shoulder. She really wanted and needed to see her kids right now. She knew that they would make feel even better. She knew that seeing her family would help her to take her mind off of what happened today. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to shoot and kill John when he came after her and Hotch. She had no doubt that John would show up especially since Emily had killed the woman he loved. She knew John wouldn't listen to reason and wouldn't care that it was either Emily shoot Hayley or she herself lose her own life.


	25. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!!!

Hotch carried Emily into Kia's hospital room. He looked up when he heard several people gasp. He gave a slight smile when he saw Gideon and Dave jump up and head towards him.

"Is she alright? What did the Doctor say?" Gideon fired the questions out rapidly.

Hotch set Emily down on the floor in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "The Doctor said that she's in shock."

Gideon nodded and looked at Emily. "Are you alright pumpkin?"

Emily sighed and said in a whisper "I'm fine Daddy. I just hate that I had to do what I did."

Gideon nodded "I can understand that Pumpkin. Just remember you didn't have a choice."

Emily nodded and looked at her daughter laying in the hospital bed and then to Jack who was snuggled up next to Kia on the hospital bed. She walked over to the hospital bed on shaky legs. She bent down and kissed both Kia and Jack on the head.

Jack opened his eyes when he felt the kiss on his head. "Hi Mommy are you doing alright?"

Emily gave Jack a tender smile. "I'm fine now little man. Seeing you and Kia is exactly what the Doctor ordered. What have you been doing?"

Jack sat up careful not to bump Kia and smiled. "I was talking to sissy but I guess I fell asleep. I wish that she would wake up."

Emily smiled and ruffled Jack's head. "I know you do baby boy and so do I. She will wake up soon though. It's good that you have been talking to her. What have you been saying to her?"

Jack grinned. "I've been telling her all about me and all about Daddy. I also told her that Aunt Jessica was going to have a baby. And I told her that you told me I could call you Mommy. I'm glad you are goin to be my Mommy."

Emily chuckled and tickled Jack a little. "I'm glad I'm going to be your Mommy too honey. I love you already."

Jack grinned and said "I love you too Mommy."

Everyone laughed and smiled as they watched the byplay between Emily and Jack. Hotch was grinning from ear to ear. He finally had the family he wanted with the woman he wanted. He could finally be truly happy and not just pretending that he was happy. He walked over to the woman he loved and his two children.

"Well buddy it sounds like you told Kia quite a lot." Hotch said.

Jack chuckled. "I had too Daddy. How else was she going to know all about me?"

All the adults chuckled at the simple logic that Jack had used. Leave it to a three year old to make it all sound so simple.

Hotch knew that he was going to have to tell Jack about Hayley so he took a deep breath. "Buddy I have to tell you something about the Mother you had before Emily. She has went away for forever."

Jack looked at his dad as he considered what he just heard. "Does that mean she won't be able to hurt me anymore Daddy? Does that mean I won't have to see her kissing and doing things with that one man anymore?"

Hotch's face went dark with anger but he tried to get it under control. "She won't be able to hurt you ever again Buddy. Jack what do you mean you won't have to see her kissing and doing things with a man anymore?"

Jack's lips puckered. "Oops I wasn't supposed to tell you. The man said if I did he would hurt me. But I saw him and my old Mommy naked together in a bed. My old Mommy was mad that day because Aunt Jessica couldn't keep me so she had to take me with her to a building where there was a big bed. I got told to stay in the bathroom. But I got bored and wandered out."

Emily gasped and fighting the pain in her shoulder she bent down and picked Jack up. "Little man nobody is ever going to hurt you again. We will all make sure of that."

Jack nodded and put his head on Emily's shoulder. "Thank you Mommy. I know that you will protect me like Daddy will. You fight the bad monsters."

Emily chuckled and kissed Jack on the head as she looked over his head at Hotch. "Aaron calm down honey. Jack is here with us and he is safe. We will keep him that way."

Hotch took a couple deep breaths and nodded. "I know we will but if she wasn't already gone right about now I would get rid of her. I can't believe she let our son see that. What kind of man am I that I didn't even see what was going on with my own son?"

Before Emily could say anything Jessica stepped forward. "Aaron you can't blame yourself. If you blame yourself then you need to blame me also. I never suspected any of what was going on. I'm so sorry for what Jack has been through. I wouldn't want him hurt for the world."

Hotch looked over at Jessica and gave her a smile. "Jessica I'll make you a deal. You don't blame yourself and I won't blame myself. Apparently Hayley was good at covering things up. Neither of us can be blamed for what Jack has went through but we'll make sure he gets past it. With all of us helping him he'll be just fine."

Jessica nodded and smiled as Dave stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Aaron's right baby. You're not to blame yourself. We will make sure that Jack stays as safe as he is right now."

Everyone looked at one another and then at Jack who had fallen back asleep against Emily's shoulder and nodded. They would make sure that nothing else happened to that little boy.


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: I've had this chapter done for a while but I haven't felt like editing it because I'm already depressed... However since I've been getting mails and reviews the last couple of days for this story I figured I'd go ahead and update it... It's a short one but it needs to be done before I can post the next chapter which will start day 4… Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM.

Later that night Gideon and Elizabeth made Hotch and Emily take Jack to the hotel after arguing about who was going to stay at the hospital with Kia that night. Gideon finally won the argument by simply stating that Hotch should take Emily to the hotel and make sure that she got a good nights worth of sleep after the events of today.

Once they got to the hotel which they walked too with Dave and Jessica, Jessica said "Aaron why don't you let Dave and I keep Jack with us tonight. I think you and Emily should have some time alone and you two need to talk."

Hotch looked at Emily and saw that her eyes were still vacant somewhat so he nodded. "I would appreciate that thanks Jess and Dave."

Dave smiled and said "It's not a problem Aaron. You just take care of my Goddaughter."

Hotch nodded and then kissed Jack on the cheek. "Alright buddy go with Aunt Jessica and Uncle Dave. If you need me I'm in the room next to theirs. Make sure you be good and I love you."

Jack smiled and hugged Hotch and then Emily. "Alright Daddy I'll be good. I love you and Mommy too."

Emily smiled at that and bent down and kissed Jack on the top of his head. "I love you too my little man."

Dave gave Emily a quick hug and shook Hotch's hand while Jess gave Emily a hug and then hugged Hotch. Dave and Jess both watched as Hotch opened up the hotel room door and guided Emily inside. They were both hoping that Hotch could make her see and understand that nobody blames her for what she did.

Once inside Emily came to a complete stop and just looked around. She knew where she was at and how she got there and what she said to Jack but everything just seemed to be a blank. She knew that she was in shock but she didn't know how to snap herself out of it. She really needed to snap out of it because it wasn't doing her or anyone else any good. She stood still while Hotch undressed her and then she put on one of the shirts he gave her to wear and she watched as he got undressed for bed.

Once Hotch had Emily undressed and then dressed in something for bed and himself dressed he picked Emily up and carried her over to the bed. He pulled the covers back and then gently placed her in the bed before going around and getting in the bed himself. Once in the bed he pulled her into his arms and placed her head on his chest.

"Sweetheart nothing that happened today is your fault. I know that you didn't have a choice. Please don't beat yourself up over having to take Hayley's life. If you wouldn't have she would have killed me and then you. I know I've told you this before but I had to say it again. It's not your fault Sweetheart. You did what you did in order to make sure that we lived to take care of our kids." Hotch said as he ran his fingers through Emily's hair.

Emily sighed and snuggled into Hotch's side more. "I know I didn't have a choice and I'm starting to feel better about it but I hate that I had to take a life even if it was Hayley. What kind of woman does that make me that no matter what she has done to me I still hated taking her life? What will it do to Jack when he learns that his mom is gone for good and never coming back? Will he hate me when he learns that I took her life?"

Hotch ran his hand up and down Emily's back as he said softly "You are a woman who thinks that everyone should live and not have to die by the hands of someone else even if they are a bad person. I love that about you Sweetheart. As for Jack you are his mom Emily. You heard him this morning. He wants to call you mom and only wants you as his mom. No, he won't hate you for what you did. He will understand that you had no choice. I love you Emily and so does Jack. Nothing is ever going to change that. Are you okay to sleep now? We have had a big day."

Emily smiled a little and nodded. "I love you too Aaron and I already love Jack as if he's my own. Yes, I think I will be able to sleep now. Just keep your arms around me."

"I'll always have my arms around you Sweetheart. Now that I have you back I'm not letting you go." Hotch said as he kissed Emily's head.

Hotch smiled when he heard Emily's breathing even out. He listened to her breathing for a while before he finally let his eyes close and he fell asleep with his arms wrapped securely around the woman he loved and always has loved.


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts and for adding this story to your favorites! I'm glad that you guys like this story… I'm sorry that Day 3 was so long. Day four will be about 5 chapters long or so. This chapter is a little short but something nice happens this chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM.

Day 4

Emily and Hotch was still asleep when Hotch's cell phone started going off. He woke up at the first rings and turned towards the stand by the bed where he had placed his cell phone.

"Hotchner." Hotch answered his phone.

"Aaron its Dave. Jessica, Jack and me just got to the hospital and the Doctor was just in. You and Emily need to get over here ASAP. He is going to bring Kia out of the coma in a few minutes." Dave said.

Hotch sat straight up in the bed and shook Emily's shoulder as he said to Dave "We will be there within ten minutes."

"Okay we will see you soon Aaron." Dave said right before he hung his cell phone up.

Emily sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes. "What is it Aaron? What is wrong?"

Hotch shook his head and smiled a little. "Nothing is wrong Sweetheart but you need to get up and quickly get dressed. We need to get to the hospital within ten minutes."

Emily bolted out of the hotel bed at that and pulled on a pair of jeans that she found and looked at Hotch and said "What is wrong with Kia? Is she alright?"

Hotch chuckled as he started buttoning up the shirt he had pulled on. "Kia is doing just fine Sweetheart. Dave called me though. He said the Doctor was just in and they he would be bringing Kia out of her induced coma here shortly. I figured that you would want to be there for that."

Emily nodded as she slipped her shoes back on. "Yes, I do want to be there. Remind me to hug Dave when we get there. Are we forgetting anything? I feel as if we're forgetting something. Oh my God we need to get Jack."

Hotch laughed and shook his head. "Jack is already at the hospital with Jessica and Dave. So no we are not forgetting anything. Let's get going so we can be there when our daughter opens up her eyes. We don't need her freaking out and pulled stitches or something."

Emily nodded and led the way out of the hotel room with Hotch on her heels. From the time that Hotch had woke her to the time that they got to the hospital and into Kia's room it had been exactly ten minutes. They both walked into the hospital room seconds before the Doctor came in.

"Like I told these folks here I'm going to bring Kia out of her induced coma. I need to warn you that she may be groggy and out of it. She may not realize who she is or where she is when she first comes out of it but that is perfectly normal. Do any of you have any questions before I bring her out of her induced coma?" the Doctor asked.

Emily and Hotch shook their heads. Emily took Jack from Jessica's arms and walked towards the bed with him on her hip. She smiled when she felt Hotch come up beside her and wrap his arm around her waist. She put her head on his shoulder and thought that a lot has happened in two days and that a lot more was to come. She smiled when she saw her daughter's eyes starting to flutter.

"Look Mommy and Daddy her eyes are opening." Jack said in an excited voice.

Both Hotch and Emily chuckled a little bit at Jack. Their laughter died as soon as Kia's eyes were opened. They both held their breath as they watched Kia look around and then finally her eyes were on them.

"Well hello Mom and Dad. Who is the little guy on Mom's hip?" Kia said in a groggy voice.

Everyone in the room laughed at this. They should have known that Kia wouldn't do what was expected of her. Jack launched himself off of Emily's hip and onto the bed beside Kia. Once he was there he sat there carefully so that he wouldn't hurt his sister.

"I'm Jack and I'm your brother. You were sleeping for a long long time. I have waited and waited and waited to meet you." Jack said happily.

All the adults laughed at this. They watched on in silence as Kia looked at Jack and then they all smiled when they saw a smile appear on her face.

"Well Jack it is nice to know I have a brother. I have always wanted a sibling but mom never dated a guy long enough to get me one and I think it's because she has always loved our dad. So I am happy that I have a brother now. We will have to talk and get to know one another." Kia said as she smiled at the little boy sitting beside her.

Jack nodded and said "I would like that."

Kia smiled and then looked at her Mom and then her Dad. She remembered everything that had happened and she could see the guilt her Dad was feeling. She knew that she needed to talk to him because even though she may have been in a coma she heard everything that had been said while she couldn't talk or move. She looked around and saw her Uncle Dave with some woman she didn't know and saw her Grandma and Grandpa. She would talk t o them all later. Right now she needed to talk to her dad and her dad alone.

"Would you all mind going to get something to drink or eat please? I need to talk to my Dad alone for a little bit." Kia said as she looked at everyone and then at her mom and dad.

Emily was shocked but she could tell from the look in her daughter's eyes that this was something she needed to do so she said "Come on Jack lets go get something to eat in the cafeteria and then we will stop by the gift shop and you can get something for your sister."

Jack nodded and smiled as he leaned over and kissed Kia's cheek. "I will be back sissy. I love you."

Kia's heart skipped a beat at his trusting words. "I look forward to it Jack and I love you too. Mom just give us about a half an hour please. I love you Mom."

Emily smiled and leaned over to kiss Kia on the top of the head. "I love you too Kia. You can have your half an hour."

Hotch turned to look at Emily with a slight smile. He too had seen the look in his daughter's eyes. He wasn't sure if he was going to like what was going to be said but he had a lot to make up for.

"Jack listen to Emily. I love you buddy and I love you Emily." Hotch said as he kissed Jack on the head and then kissed Emily lightly on the lips.

"She's not Emily, silly Daddy. She is Mommy." Jack said.

Everyone laughed and Emily said "I love you too Aaron. You two play nice. I'll get everyone out of here for half an hour or so."

Kia chuckled. "I promise to be nice mom. Go we will both be perfectly fine."

Emily nodded and led the way out of the hospital room with everyone but Hotch following her. She smiled as she heard Kia say something and then heard Hotch laugh. She knew then that everything between Hotch and Kia would be alright.


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in updating! This chapter will be short but it has the conversation between Hotch and Kia in it! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

Once everyone was out of the room Hotch turned back towards Kia. "What is it you want to say? Whatever it is go ahead and say it. I can take it and I deserve it."

"Dad I'm not going to scream and shout at you. Why would I? You never knew that I was yours. Your wife knew but chose not to tell you. I'm sorry for yelling at you like I did the other day." Kia said.

Hotch chuckled and shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Everything you said was the truth honey. I do want you to know though that I have always loved your Mom. I loved her when I first met her and if possible I love her even more now."

Kia gave Hotch a small smile. "I'm happy that you realize how much you love Mom. You know while I was in that coma I heard everything that you said. I heard everything that Mom said. I love you Dad."

Hotch grinned and bent down to kiss Kia on the head. "I love you too honey. Now we just need to get you better and get you out of here. We have a lot of lost time to make up for."

Kia chuckled and then stopped as laughing hurt her so she grinned and nodded. "Yes, we do plus I have a lot of time to make up to my baby brother. I can't believe that I have a brother. I've always wanted a sibling but Mom always told me no. I know that she always said no because you have always had her heart. What are you going to do about your wife Dad? If you and Mom love one another like I can see and like I heard you tell her many times what are you going to do? I don't think Mom could handle losing you again."

Hotch sat down on the edge of Kia's bed and debated on how much he should tell her. He could tell that she was already smart so he knew that he isn't going to be able to lie to her. He took her hand in his as he closed his eyes for a minute. He opened his eyes back up when he finally decided that she was mature enough to know the truth. Plus if he didn't tell her the truth there was always that chance that she would find out on her own. Plus John was still running around some where so he needed Kia to be on the lookout for him.

Hotch took a deep breath in and then let it out. "My wife won't be a problem anymore honey. Hell I hate even calling her my wife. She tried to shoot your mom and me yesterday and your mom ended up killing her. It turns out that thirteen years ago she knew that I had met your Mom and fell in love. She had your Mother put through hell back then. I'm even surprised your Mom can stand to talk to me or look at me let alone that she can still love me after everything she has been through."

Kia gasped when she heard about her Mom killing Haley and she leaned back on the bed as she thought about what to say to her Dad and finally she had it. "They say that what doesn't kill you will make you stronger Dad. I believe that is Mom's case. Her love for you didn't kill her and if anything it has made her stronger in a lot of ways. You can't will love away. Mom loves you with her whole heart and she always has. I don't think she knows how to stop loving you. I know for a face that she doesn't want to stop loving you."

Hotch pondered what his daughter said and finally nodded. "I know what you mean. I was never able to stop loving your Mom and I never want to stop loving her. She is my air, my sun, my light, and my heart. She is the reason that I'm breathing right now."

Kia chuckled as she said "Sound corny much Dad?"

Hotch laughed as he shook his head. "I guess that did sound corny but it was the truth also."

Kia nodded and then started talking about everyday things. She told him about growing up and what likes and doesn't like at school as well as a lot of other stuff. Hotch ate all the information that Kia supplied up like it was candy. He was happy that he was getting a second chance at knowing his daughter.


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates… I hope you all like this chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own CM… *Shakes head* Cass you don't own it either… *Smirks* I kidnapped Hotch again… Did you even realize he was missing?

After an hour Emily peaked her head back into her daughter's hospital room and saw that Kia was asleep and Hotch was just sitting in a chair beside her hospital bed holding her hand and watching her sleep. She quietly walked into the hospital room and put her hand on his shoulder. She chuckled a little when she felt him jump and then she smiled at him when he turned to look at her.

"How did the talk go?" she whispered. She hoped that it went well and that they got everything between them settled. She loved Hotch but if it hurt her daughter she would end it no matter how much it hurt her to do so.

Hotch looked at Emily and saw that she was nervous. He smiled and pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. He loved being able to have her sit on his lap. He loved being able to wrap his arms around her. He just loved the fact that he was finally able to love her and not feel guilty for loving her.

He smiled at her after kissing her on the lips tenderly and whispered "The talk went great. We talk about a lot of stuff and came to an agreement. She is happy and I am happy. I finally get to know my daughter. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when she was born Emily. I don't know how you can forgive me."

Emily shook her head and placed a finger over Hotch's lips. "Aaron I forgive you. Hell I actually forgave you a long ass time ago. You are here now and that is what matters. I love you Aaron."

Hotch smiled and leaned forward and kissed Emily on the head. "I love you too Emily. I'm not going anywhere. I want to be a family with you, Kia and Jack and who knows maybe we will have more kids someday."

Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck and snuggled into him. Both her and Hotch watched Kia sleeping with smiles on their faces.

A/N 2: Yes, I know this chapter is short but the next chapter jumps a couple days and we have Kia getting out of the hospital. Who knows what interesting stuff will happen then?


	30. Chapter 29

A/N: Yes, I know it's been quite a while since I've updated this story… But I'm back! This chapter jumps a couple days from the previous chapter…. Also this chapter is short but I wanted a chapter of Kia's thoughts…. But if I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter I'll put the chapter that was originally going to be this one up tomorrow… :D

Disclaimer: I don't own CM!

_**3 Days Later**_

Kia was excited that she was getting out of the hospital today. She hated being stuck in here especially since she was finally getting to know her Dad and her younger brother. She smiled as she thought about Jack. From the first second she met Jack she fell in love with him. She loved spending time with him.

She looked around her hospital room one more time to make sure she had everything. She didn't want to forget anything of importance. Her eyes landed on a bear on her bed and she grinned. She wheeled herself over to the bed and lifted the bear off of the hospital bed. She hugged it to her and smiled.

There was no way that she could forget the bear because it was from Jack. She smiled as she thought about the name they had come up with for her bear. She still couldn't believe that they had named her bear Mr. Cuddles. She shook her head as she thought about that. She looked over at the bed side stand and smiled as she saw that she had already packed up the picture that had been there. It was a picture of her and Jack.

She couldn't wait to leave the hospital so that she could get to know her Dad and her brother more. She also wanted to get to know her new aunts and uncles. She really couldn't wait to spend time with her grandparents and cousins either. She had seen each and every one of them while being in the hospital but she wanted to see them outside of the hospital too.


	31. Chapter 30

A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated but my laptop crashed and I lost everything so I have to retype chapters... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CM...

Hotch walked into his daughter's hospital room and smiled when he saw that she was ready to go. "Are you ready to get out of here sweet pea?"

Kia looked up and grinned at her father. "I'm more than ready to get out of here Dad. What took you so long?"

Hotch chuckled and said "Well I had to talk to your Doctor and fill out the paperwork and sign it so that I could break you out of here. Now you have to be in the wheel chair for eight weeks and we have to make sure that your casts don't get wet. Your Mom and I have to keep an eye on your breathing since they had to re-inflate your lung. The Doctor gave me a whole list of instructions and thankfully he had them all wrote out because with as many as he told me I know that I would end up forgetting some of them and then your Mom would have to hurt me and we wouldn't want that."

Kia laughed and then pressed a hand to her stomach and groaned. "Okay so laughing is off of the table. It hurts my chest and my side when I laugh."

Hotch nodded and walked over to his daughter. "It hurts your side because of your broke ribs sweet pea but it will get better. I know from experience that if you press something up against your side and stomach that it tends to help relieve the pain and pressure some. Now lets get you out of here because Jack is all excited about you coming home."

Kia smiled at the mention of her brother. "I bet he's not more excited than I am. If I had to stay one more day in here I was going to ask Uncle Dave to break me out. The food in this hospital sucks and some of the Nurse's were just ditsy."

Hotch rose an eyebrow at Kia. "What do you mean ditsy?"

Kylan pressed the bear to her stomach as she couldn't help but laugh. "I mean exactly that Dad. They would only come in when you or Uncle Dave or Uncle Derek or even Uncle Spencer was in here. They would rather check you all out than look at me or ask me to see if I needed anything."

At that a thunderous expression came over Hotch's face and he said "Well then sweet pea it is a good thing I am breaking you out of here. Why didn't you tell your Mom or I about those Nurse's before now? We would have done something about it."

Kia sighed and looked at her Dad and then away. "I didn't want to tell you or Mom because I didn't want to be a bother. Speaking of Mom where is she? I thought she would have came with you."

Hotch chuckled and said "Changing the subject sweet pea? I'll let you change the subject in a minute after I get something through that thick head of yours. I swear you have both your Mom's and mine stubborness in you. You could never be a bother Kia Marie Prentiss Hotchner. You are our daughter and we love you. Anytime something is bugging you we want you to come to us no matter how small or how big it is. Now as to where your Mom is she stayed at home with Jack because she figured that you and I both needed some Father Daughter time and I liked the idea. Is that okay with you?"

Kia looked at her Dad in shock and she whispered "You just called me Kia Marie Prentiss Hotcner."

Hotch nodded and said "Well that is your name is it not? Or rather that will be your name once we can add the Hotchner to it. Listen sweet pea you are my daughter and I may have just found out about you not even a week ago but I love you and I will always love you. I would like it if you would take my last name."

Kia had tears in her eyes and she threw her arms around her Dad who was still kneeling in front of her wheel chair. "I would love to have you last name Daddy. Thank you so much and I love you too."

Hotch kissed Kia on the head and hugged her back gently. "You have no reason to thank me Kia. I am your Dad and I would do anything for you. I am just so sorry that it took this many years for me to find out about you."

This time Kia shook her head. "It's alright Daddy. It's not your fault. All that matters now is that you know about me and that you love me now. Lets go home Daddy."

Hotch nodded his head and kissed Kia's head one more time before standing up. "Yes sweet pea lets go home before your Mom thinks we got lost."

Kia smiled at her Dad as he walked around her wheel chair. She couldn't believe how close she had become to her Father in the short time that she has known him. She couldn't believe how much she loved him such a short time. She had no doubt that he would make sure that she stayed safe and that nothing else bad happened to her.

As Hotch pushed Kia out of her hospital room and to the elevator he couldn't help but smile. He loved his daughter so much and he knew that he would do everything and anything to keep her safe. He couldn't believe how much his life has changed for the better in under a weeks time. As he thought about the events that have occurred in the last week even with all the bad stuff he couldn't help but smile because he finally had the woman he has always loved and he finally has the family he has always wanted.


End file.
